Conociendo a papá
by kaoru-himura1878
Summary: Una misteriosa chica de siete años llega a Konoha buscando a su padre, Sasuke Uchiha. Éste tendrá que responsabilizarse de la niña mientras trata de averiguar quién es la madre de la pequeña. Sasuke se quedará sorprendido cuando su vida dé un giro radical al ver cómo la niña trata de unirlo con su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, quién desapareció hace años para entrenar fuera de Konoha
1. Capítulo 1: Llegada

Era un día soleado y tranquilo en la villa oculta de Konoha. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor mientras todos sus habitantes se hallaban realizando sus quehaceres cotidianos. Habían pasado diez años desde que terminó la guerra, todas las aldeas habían firmado un tratado de paz y fortalecido sus lazos, por lo que no había tanto control con las personas que querían entrar en las diferentes aldeas.

Esto le era favorable a una pequeña persona que estaba deseando llegar a Konoha...

Una niña corría con todas las fuerzas que tenía para llegar a su destino. Podía ver cada vez más cerca las grandes puertas que la separaban de la aldea, así que, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aceleró aún más su carrera.

Estaba exhausta pero no podía ni quería parar a descansar ahora que estaba tan cerca de su meta.

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas, se chocó contra alguien cayéndose vergonzosamente sobre su trasero.

\- ¡Ay, ay, ay! - la chica se quejaba mientras se levantaba y se acariciaba la parte de su cuerpo sobre la que había aterrizado intentando calmar el dolor de la caída.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntaba una voz femenina.

La chica alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una mujer de pelo rubio recogido en cuatro pequeñas coletas y vestida con un kimono, que la miraba con curiosidad.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba tan concentrada que no me he fijado por dónde iba! - se disculpó mientras se inclinaba hacia delante haciendo una reverencia.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, no me has hecho daño, creo que la peor parte del golpe te la has llevado tú. - le contestó la mujer con una dulce sonrisa.

\- E-estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco el... trasero – susurró avergonzándose por la situación.

\- Y, dime, ¿cómo te llamas? - le preguntó mientras se agachaba y ayudaba a la pequeña a ponerse erguida, pues ésta seguía inclinada.

\- Me llamo Kaoru – contestaba mirándola aún un poco cohibida.

\- Encantada, Kaoru, yo soy Temari. - Se detuvo un momento a observarla atentamente.

Kaoru no parecía tener más de siete u ocho años, tenía el pelo largo y rojizo recogido en cuatro coletas altas, dos a cada lado. Sus ojos eran de color violeta y vestía unos pantalones piratas negros y una sudadera gris clara con capucha.

\- No me suena haberte visto con anterioridad en Konoha. No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Temari.

Kaoru se sorprendió un poco, tendría que haber miles de habitantes viviendo en la aldea como para que Temari conociese a todos ellos y supiese que era una forastera.

\- No hay muchas chicas pelirrojas por aquí y menos de tu edad – comentó sacando de sus pensamientos a Kaoru. Temari miró a su alrededor como buscando algo, puso cara de confusión y miró a la niña.- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

\- Emm... he venido sola a buscar a alguien de la aldea. ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrarle, por favor? - Kaoru le puso ojitos llorosos para dar pena y conseguir su ayuda.

Temari no pudo resistirse a esa mirada y terminó ofreciéndose a acompañarla dentro de la aldea para ayudarla en su búsqueda.

Iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles mientras algunos aldeanos saludaban cortésmente a Temari.

\- Aún no me has dicho a quién estás buscando. ¿Sabes cómo se llama? Así será más fácil.

\- Su nombre es... - pero no pudo completar su frase ya que en ese momento alguien llamó a Temari, haciendo que ambas se detuviesen y se girasen para ver de quién se trataba.

Frente a ellas se hallaba un niño más o menos de la edad de Kaoru, con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta con las puntas hacia arriba, parecido a una piña. Con él, iban dos hombres, uno de ellos vestido completamente de negro y la cara pintada y, el otro tenía el pelo rojo como Kaoru y ojos turquesas claros sin cejas pero, lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron sus ojeras y el kanji que tenía en la frente.

Por un momento, ambos cruzaron sus miradas con curiosidad, pero el momento fue interrumpido por la voz del niño.

\- Mamá, tío Gaara y el tío Kankurô te han estado esperando en la puerta de la villa y no estabas. - dijo con voz de aburrimiento.

\- Oh, lo siento, había ido a recibiros pero me encontré con esta niña... -se giró para señalar a Kaoru, pero a su lado no había nadie.- ¡¿Pero dónde se ha metido?!

\- Se ha marchado mientras hablábamos – le contestó Gaara.

La pelirroja ya se encontraba lejos de ellos, mirando a su alrededor pensando a quién podía pedir ayuda ahora. Al ver que buscaban a Temari, decidió que no quería ser una molestia y dejó que se encargase de sus asuntos mientras ella intentaba hallar a la persona que deseaba encontrar.

_''Me pregunto cómo será. El tío siempre decía que era alguien frío que sólo le importaba su clan, que no se podía confiar en él, pero Naru decía que era un héroe que había ayudado a salvar a todo el mundo. Siempre le defendía pero cuando lo hacía, también veía que había tristeza en sus ojos... Quizás el tío Bee tenía razón pero... necesito conocerle y llevar a cabo mi misión''_.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que volvió a tropezar con alguien aunque, a diferencia de la vez anterior, no se cayó al suelo.

_''Mierda, ésta ya es la segunda vez en un día, creo que se me ha pegado la torpeza de Naru''_, pensaba mientras se acariciaba la nariz e inflaba sus mofletes en una mueca infantil.

\- Tsk... qué problemático – oyó que alguien decía. Kaoru dirigió su mirada al interlocutor y se sorprendió al ver la versión adulta del niño que hacía unos momentos había estado hablando con Temari.

\- Lo siento, no iba mirando por dónde caminaba – la niña se percató de que el hombre llevaba un chaleco, que por lo que le había contado Naruto, era parte de los uniformes de los ninjas.- ¿Eres un shinobi? - preguntó con la cara iluminada de felicidad.

\- Podría decirse que lo soy – le contestó de forma perezosa, como quitándole importancia.

\- ¡Entonces seguro que tú puedes ayudarme! - gritaba llena de felicidad mientras agarraba la manga del ninja. - Me llamo Kaoru y estoy buscando a mi padre...

\- ¿Acaso te has separado de él y te has perdido? - le interrumpió – No me suena haberte visto por aquí antes.- El shinobi pensaba que si no supiese con certeza que su cuñado no tenía pareja, hubiese jurado que esa niña era hija de Gaara.

\- No exactamente... - Kaoru puso cara de confusión al pensar si se consideraba perderse cuando llegabas a una aldea en la cuál no habías estado antes, buscando a alguien sin saber dónde poder encontrarla... _''Sí, supongo que estoy perdida''_, pensó un poco deprimida por su descubrimiento.- Bueno, puede que sí lo esté... ¡pero sólo un poco! – dijo algo enérgicamente intentando mantener un poco de su orgullo intacto.

Shikamaru observó curioso las distintas muecas que hacía la pelirroja.

\- Dime, ¿qué aspecto tiene tu padre? - Preguntó Shikamaru.

\- ¿Su aspecto? Pues... - Kaoru sólo sabía cómo era su padre por la descripción que Naruto y su tío Bee le habían dado - ...tiene el pelo negro, un poco largo con la parte de atrás como si fuese una cacatúa – explicaba mientras hacía gestos con sus manos indicando el tipo de peinado.

_''No... no puede estar hablando de... ¿verdad?''_, pensaba el ninja un tanto desconcertado.

\- … y tiene la piel muy clara, casi blanca como la nieve y... y sus ojos son negros...- seguía explicando Kaoru.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido al saber que sus suposiciones eran acertadas. _''Sí... está hablando de él... qué problemático, sabía que en algún momento esto tenía que pasar''_, se llevó una mano a la cara como pensando que no había remedio.

\- Oye – interrumpió a la niña - ¿cómo dices que se llama tu padre? - le preguntó aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

Kaoru detuvo su parloteo y sus graciosas gesticulaciones intentando explicar cómo era su padre para mirar al mayor e inclinó su cabeza con una amplia sonrisa en su boca.

\- Uchiha – hizo una pequeña pausa – Sasuke Uchiha.

El shinobi rodó los ojos en claro signo de que se esperaba esa respuesta. Miró a la chica que tenía enfrente con cansancio, se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, masajeándose el cuello y suspiró.

\- Temari, me va a matar por llegar tarde a recoger a sus hermanos. - le hizo un gesto con la mano a la pelirroja para que le siguiese y se giró – ven conmigo, te llevaré ante alguien que seguro puede ayudarte... aunque creo que se va a divertir mucho con esta situación – la última parte lo dijo en voz baja para que la niña no le escuchara y con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. - Por cierto, soy Shikamaru.

Kaoru estuvo andando al lado de Shikamaru durante un buen rato hasta que entraron en un gran edificio. Caminaron por algunos pasillos, cruzándose con más ninjas que miraban a la pareja con curiosidad. De repente, se detuvieron delante de una puerta y el mayor dio unos ligeros golpes en ella, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Al otro lado, se oyó una voz masculina que indicaba que podían pasar. Shikamaru abrió la puerta e instó a la chica a que entrara. Ella obedeció y vio que se hallaba en un despacho amplio, con muchos papeles esparcidos por todas partes y una gran mesa, detrás de la cuál se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo gris en punta hacia un lado, cara de aburrimiento y la boca tapada.

El hombre levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía delante y miró primero a Shikamaru y, después a la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru? ¿No tenías que ir a por el Kazekage con tu esposa? - preguntó curioso.

La mente de Kaoru trabajaba rápidamente dándose cuenta de que todas las personas que había conocido hoy en la aldea estaban relacionadas y pensó que era una casualidad pero también divertido, aunque no le dio mucha importancia y se dedicó a concentrarse en la conversación de los adultos.

\- Me he encontrado a esta niña perdida que buscaba a su padre – hizo una pausa mirando al Hokage con diversión que estaba confuso, preguntándose por qué el ninja tenía una sonrisa al contar la situación de la pobre niña.- Su padre es Sasuke.

Kakashi se quedó paralizado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y, de repente, estalló en carcajadas mientras se agarraba el estómago con una mano y con la otra daba golpes en la mesa. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja miraba alternativamente al hombre de pelo gris y al que estaba a su lado. No entendía por qué les parecía tan divertido que su padre fuese Sasuke.

Cuando el Hokage se calmó un poco, se limpió las lágrimas y le dijo a Shikamaru que saliese a buscar a Sasuke, que seguramente se hallaba donde pasaba sus ratos libres. El ninja desapareció rápidamente y Kaoru se quedó sola con el otro hombre.

\- Me llamo Kakashi y soy el Hokage de la villa, por favor, toma asiento mientras esperamos a que llegue.. em... tu papá – indicó con su mano una de las sillas que estaban frente a la mesa.

Kaoru se acercó tranquilamente y se sentó. Comenzó a mecer sus piernas por los nervios que empezaba a sentir al saber que finalmente iba a conocer a su padre. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente de alegría mientras se preguntaba qué pensaría de ella, si se pondría contento de conocerla pero al mismo tiempo se cuestionaba preocupada si había hecho bien, quizás ya tenía una familia y eso iba a ser un pequeño problema para sus planes, también se decía que Naru y su tío Bee debían estar enfadados al ver que se había escapado, pero intentó quitarle importancia al asunto.

_''No, debo ser positiva, seguro que papá estará alegre de saber que tiene una hija''_, se animaba mentalmente.

Kakashi había estado observando a la niña, preguntándose quién sería su madre. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando, de repente, Shikamaru apareció con otro hombre de aspecto serio, piel blanca, ojos negros como pozos y el pelo del mismo color pero algo más largo que la descripción de Kaoru y con el flequillo cubriendo uno de sus ojos.

La niña se levantó de un salto de su asiento y se giró para quedarse paralizada al ver a su padre delante de ella. Por unos segundos, hubo una tensión en el ambiente que fue cortado por la voz de Sasuke.

\- Joder, Kakashi, ¿se puede saber para qué me haces venir en mi día libre cuando mejor me... - pero no pudo terminar su frase porque se había quedado sin aire al recibir un fuerte golpe en su estómago. Era esa niña que se había lanzado hacia él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Papá... papá – sollozaba la niña al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza de un lado hacia otro sin despegarla del estómago de Sasuke.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Sasuke dio un salto hacia atrás incrédulo mientras apartaba a la niña sujetándola por los hombros y mirándola sorprendido.


	2. Capítulo 2: Pruebas

Tras el susto inicial, Sasuke soltó a Kaoru y miró seriamente a Shikamaru primero y a Kakashi después analizándolos detenidamente. En ese instante se formó un incómodo silencio donde nadie movía ni un sólo músculo. Ambos ninjas mantenían una guerra de miradas con Sasuke, ninguno sabía cuál iba a ser el siguiente movimiento de este último y eso los ponía nerviosos.

Nadie movió ni un sólo músculo en esa habitación durante unos minutos que parecieron horas hasta que Sasuke relajó su semblante, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a girar el pomo de la puerta.

\- Ya sois bastantes mayorcitos como para gastar este tipo de bromas. Esa niña no es mi hija, sólo hay que mirarla, los genes Uchiha son fuertes – dijo irritado mientras salía del despacho.

Kakashi y Shikamaru tardaron en reaccionar cuando vieron cómo la pelirroja había salido disparada detrás de Sasuke hecha una furia. Kaoru alcanzó rápidamente al Uchiha propinándole una poderosa patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla que hizo que perdiera el equilibro y que su cara se estrellase contra el suelo.

\- ¡¿Cómo que sólo hay que mirarme para saber que no soy tu hija?! - gritaba ofendida y cabreada – ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

\- ¡Tienes el maldito pelo rojo! ¡Si fueses mi hija, los genes Uchiha hubiesen tomado control y tendrías el pelo negro como yo! - chilló encarándose a la niña.

\- ¡¿Y es que acaso no me puedo parecer a mi... - hizo una minúscula pausa – madre?!

\- ¡No, si fueras mi hija! ¡Ahora termina con esta estúpida broma y déjame en paz! -fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de desaparecer.

Kaoru se quedó cabizbaja apretando sus puños, parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- No es ninguna broma, idiota, así que prepárate a aceptar tus responsabilidades – una sonrisa sádica se le formó en la cara y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con malicia.

_''¿Seguro que no se equivoca y es hija de Gaara?'',_ pensaba Shikamaru con una gota en la cabeza al ver el rostro siniestro que la chica tenía en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente hacia su escondite preferido cuando un par de chicas le vieron y se acercaron a él sensualmente.

\- Sasu, nos has tenido bastante abandonadas estos días – decía de forma seductora una de ellas mientras se pegaba a él y entrelazaba su brazo con el de Sasuke.

\- Es verdad, nos hemos aburrido mucho sin ti – comentaba la otra pegando sus pechos al torso del moreno.

Sasuke rodeó los hombros de las mujeres con su brazos y las acercó más aún a su cuerpo.

\- Lo siento, chicas. He estado ocupado con... - comenzó su explicación pero una voz infantil le interrumpió.

\- Con todo el asunto de las ladillas – dijo Kaoru con falsa inocencia.

\- ¿La-ladillas? - Preguntó una de las chicas separándose asqueada de Sasuke.

\- Sí, papá ha estado muy preocupado por ello... aunque no sé lo que es – contestó mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla pensativa – pero seguro que no era importante – terminó con una dulce sonrisa.

\- ¿Papá? - preguntó la otra mujer alejándose del moreno.

Ambas chicas se miraron impactadas por tanta información no deseada sobre, hasta el momento, el último descendiente de los Uchiha.

\- Oh, pero mira la hora que es, tenemos que irnos a... - intentaba excusarse una de las chicas pero no terminó, simplemente agarró de la mano a su amiga y se fueron muy nerviosas dejando a padre e hija solos.

Sasuke se había quedado paralizado con la boca abierta. Un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo indicando que una tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar.

\- ¡¿Ladillas?! - le gritó indignado a Kaoru - ¡¿Se puede saber por qué te dedicas a fastidiarme?!

\- Yo no hago eso – contestó malhumorada inflando sus mejillas – Pero esas mujeres se te pegaban como una lapa y no puedo permitirlo.

\- ¡¿Y quién te crees que eres para decidir quién puede o no acercarse a mí?! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero! - le replicó elevando aún más el volumen de su voz.

\- ¡Soy tu hija! ¡Y sólo una persona tiene mi bendición para estar contigo! - le contestó con firmeza y seguridad.

A Sasuke le empezó a dar jaqueca por la situación. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza masajeando una parte de su sien.

\- Mira, no sé cómo esos dos – dijo más tranquilo refiriéndose a Kakashi y a Shikamaru – te han convencido para armar toda esta broma, pero esto ya empieza a no tener gracia.

\- Pero no es ninguna broma – le respondió ofendida y dolida – De verdad que soy tu hija – terminó de decir bajando la voz y agachando la cabeza.

Sasuke la observó sintiendo un poco de remordimiento por haberle gritado a una niña pequeña pero era un asunto serio como para tomarle el pelo con ello.

\- No conozco las razones por las que piensas que soy tu padre, pero no puedo creerte – hizo una pequeña pausa sin dejar de mirar a la niña – a no ser que tengas alguna prueba.

Kaoru levantó la cara para mirar ilusionada a Sasuke, pero poco le duró ese sentimiento.

_''¿Prueba? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a demostrarle que digo la verdad?''_, pensó frustrada intentando encontrar alguna forma para demostrarle que lo que decía era cierto, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, el Uchiha se dio la vuelta y saltó al tejado más cercano. Ahí se detuvo a mirar a la niña de forma seria.

\- Como no tienes ninguna, será mejor que dediques tus esfuerzos a buscar a tu verdadero padre, si es que realmente nada de esto es una broma pesada y, dejes de entrometerte en mis asuntos – dijo dando por zanjado el asunto y se marchó saltando de casa en casa.

La pelirroja permaneció en su sitio abatida por no haber sido capaz de decir algo o de darle alguna prueba a su padre.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Sasuke había dejado a aquella niña sola en mitad de la calle. Ya había anochecido y el ambiente en las calles se empezaba a animar. Muchas personas salían a cenar con sus familias o sus amigos o simplemente para dar una vuelta y pasar un rato divertido pero para Sasuke era el momento idóneo para intentar ligar con alguna mujer.

Entró a un restaurante que parecía ser tranquilo y se sentó en la barra para pedir una botella de sake. Una vez hecho, miró a su alrededor buscando alguna presa que llevarse esta noche a su casa y cuando vio a una joven de no más de veintidós años cenando en una mesa apartada, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó llevándose el sake consigo.

\- ¿Por qué una flor tan bella como tú está sola en una noche tan bonita como la de hoy? - preguntó con voz sensual y una sonrisa seductora.

La joven se avergonzó enseguida al ver que era el gran Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los héroes de la guerra y uno de los solteros más codiciados de la aldea, el que le dirigía la palabra.

\- Y-yo... yo... - tartamudeaba por los nervios.

\- Sshh – Sasuke puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la joven – no hace falta que digas nada – se acercó a su oído y le susurró - ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar más privado y nos divertimos un poco?

La chica sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Sasuke la ayudó a levantarse, pasó su brazo por su estrecha cintura, cogió la botella y salieron de aquel sitio.

Mientras caminaban, el moreno no paraba de susurrarle obscenidades a la chica en el oído y ésta sólo se sonrojaba y reía como una colegiala. Sasuke se adentró con ella en un callejón oscuro y solitario, dio un sorbo al sake y dejó la botella en el suelo. No se tragó la bebida sino que, poco a poco, se acercó a los labios de la chica para besarla pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, sintió como un líquido se derramaba por la cabeza de ambos.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - el ninja se llevó una mano a su pelo notando que era sake lo que resbalaba por su cabello y su cara.

\- Me han dicho que es muy bueno para el pelo – dijo una voz ya conocida para el moreno.

Sasuke giró su cara para ver a la pelirroja subida en un par de cajas y con su botella de sake, ahora vacía, en sus manos.

\- Tú... - dijo con voz de ultratumba - ¡Maldita niña del demonio! ¡¿Cuántas veces más me vas a interrumpir hoy?! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuentas que eres un incordio y me molestas?!

Mientras le gritaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas, la niña comenzó a temblar, se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

\- ¡Buahh! - comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente - ¡Papá no me quiere! - gritaba con una cascada que salían de sus ojos.

La joven que estaba con Sasuke cogió en brazos a la pequeña y la abrazó fuertemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda intentando calmarla.

\- Shh... tranquila, no pasa nada – le susurraba con voz dulce y volteó su cabeza para mirar a Sasuke - ¿cómo puedes tratar así a tu propia hija? ¿No te da vergüenza hacerla llorar de esta forma? - le regañó mirándole con reproche.

\- Pero si no... - el moreno no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su conquista le estaba regañando a él cuando había sido esa cría la que los había empapado y aguado la fiesta.

Kaoru seguía temblando y sollozando en brazos de la joven pero se asomó un poco por encima del hombro de ésta para observar a Sasuke y dedicarle una sonrisa de triunfo. Cuando el moreno se percató de que todo había sido una treta por parte de la pelirroja, sintió que su sangre hervía de rabia.

\- ¡Pero mírala! ¡Está fingiendo! - chillaba intentando que su acompañante se diese cuenta que la niña fingía, pero cuando la joven miró a Kaoru sólo pudo ver unos pucheros adorables en su rostro y unos ojos brillantes que la miraban con tristeza.

\- ¿Como puedes decir que esta niña tan dulce está mintiendo? - decía mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte. La joven se dio la vuelta para encarar a Sasuke – Eres un mal padre. Si tratas así a tu propia hija, no quiero ni imaginarme como tratarás a los demás niños – dejó suavemente a Kaoru en el suelo, le acarició la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y, por último dirigió una mirada de enfado al moreno – No quiero volver a saber nada de ti.

Dicho esto, la joven salió del callejón quedando Sasuke y Kaoru solos otra vez. La pelirroja tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y parecía que retaba con la mirada a Sasuke. Éste, por su parte, estaba anonadado, cabreado y frustrado.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho para que la tengas tomada conmigo?! - preguntó a punto de perder los estribos.

\- Nada, pero ya te he dicho que sólo una persona puede estar contigo – contestó con determinación.

\- ¡Me da igual con quien tú quieras que esté! ¡Haré lo que me dé la gana! ¡¿Has entendido?! - le gritó harto de aquella mocosa – ¡Seguro que esa persona es de lo más insufrible como tú! ¡Debe ser la persona más insoportable, infantil, tonta y horrible si a ti te cae bien!

A medida que Sasuke se desahogaba insultando a alguien que no conocía, la pequeña comenzó a temblar de rabia y a llorar, pero esta vez, sus lágrimas eran reales.

\- ¡No te atrevas a insultar a Naru de esa forma! ¡Él es la persona más amable, divertida, simpática y cariñosa del mundo y no te permito que hables así de él! - chillaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras se restregaba sus pequeños puños por sus ojos.

El moreno se quedó impactado, no esperaba oír ese nombre después de tantos años sin saber nada de él y, menos de la niña que se encontraba delante de él. Sasuke se agachó a la altura de la pequeña y posó sus manos suavemente sobre sus hombros para intentar tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Te refieres a Naruto Uzumaki? - preguntó con cuidado para no importunarla aún más.

La niña solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía frotándose los ojos como si le molestasen.

\- ¿Te pasa algo en los ojos? - cuestionó preocupado.

\- Me pican mucho, creo que me ha entrado algo en ellos – contestó sollozando.

\- Abre los ojos para que revise si es así – dijo apartando las manos de la niña.

Kaoru comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos porque le escocían mucho y no sabía por qué. Cuando los tuvo completamente abiertos, veía un poco borroso debido a sus lágrimas, pero pudo distinguir la cara sorprendida de Sasuke que la miraba sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

\- Imposible... - dijo en un hilo de voz – tienes el sharingan...


	3. Capítulo 3: Preguntas

\- Shari... ¿qué? - preguntó confusa la pequeña mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- ¿No sabes qué es? - preguntó Sasuke

Kaoru cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos poniendo un gesto pensativo.

\- Mmm... creo que... Naru mencionó algo alguna vez pero... me distraje mientras me lo explicaba – contestó aún con los ojos cerrados y rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla de la impresión y después se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano.

\- Es una técnica ocular propia de los Uchiha, por lo que no hay duda de que decías la verdad – dijo Sasuke – Eres mi hija.

\- ¿Me crees ahora? - preguntó ilusionada y con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

\- Me acabas de dar las pruebas que te pedí – respondió con orgullo – Y es una muy buena.

\- ¡Bien! - gritaba la niña dando saltos de alegría.

Sasuke al ver la actitud de la pelirroja no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa pero, de repente, cambió su semblante a uno serio al recordar que seguía mojado y apestaba a alcohol.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa, necesito darme una ducha y tenemos que hablar de este asunto tranquilamente – explicó el moreno.

Kaoru asintió y comenzó a seguir a Sasuke que ya estaba saliendo del callejón. Lentamente pero con paso firme iban cruzando la aldea, ninguno de ellos pronunció ni una sola palabra. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

_''Tengo una hija... No me lo puedo creer''_, Sasuke dirigió su mirada a la pequeña que caminaba concentrada a su lado. _''Pero no se parece nada a mí, supongo que su aspecto lo habrá heredado de su madre. Me pregunto quién será... Maldita sea, ¿si le pregunto se ofenderá por no saberlo? Joder''. _Sasuke siguió reflexionando. _''Me ha sorprendido que haya despertado el sharingan tan joven. De tal palo, tal astilla''_, sonrió con orgullo.

_''Por fin papá me cree, ahora puedo empezar mi plan para que él y Naru estén juntos''_ pensaba feliz. Se frotó uno de sus ojos siendo observada por Sasuke. _''Así que puedo utilizar alguna técnica con mis ojos... ¡Genial!''_

\- ¿Te siguen molestando? - le preguntó Sasuke refiriéndose a sus ojos.

\- Sólo un poco, pero nada comparado a la otra vez – respondió.

\- ¿La otra vez? ¿Ya te había pasado antes?

\- Sí, sólo un par de veces, me cabreé mucho y los ojos empezaron a picarme – contestó con un gesto de molestia en su rostro.

Sasuke se detuvo enfrente de una casa alejada de las demás, con aspecto tradicional. Le dijo a Kaoru que ya habían llegado y abrió la puerta adentrándose al interior del domicilio, seguido muy de cerca por la pelirroja que observaba boquiabierta cómo las habitaciones estaban perfectamente ordenadas e impolutas.

\- No se parece en nada a mi casa – comentó la niña – todo está muy limpio.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido. _''¿Pero en qué clase de pocilga vive? ¿Acaso su madre no se preocupa por la limpieza de la casa?''_, pensó indignado.

Al hablar del tema, recordó que aún seguía pringado de sake, así que le dijo a Kaoru que se iría a duchar, que en el frigorífico había un olla con comida por si tenía hambre, tan sólo tenía que calentarla. Dicho esto, desapareció por el pasillo dejando sola a la niña.

Kaoru por su parte, se dedicó a cotillear un poco por la casa. Empezó por el salón, el cuál tenía una decoración muy simple. Había un par de sillones de color claro con cojines azules oscuros, una mesita en el centro y una gran estantería al fondo llena de libros y pergaminos. Se acercó a ella para observar más de cerca los libros, todos parecían demasiado aburridos para ella hasta que su vista se topó con uno que sobresalía un poco de entre los demás, como si hubiese sido leído hace poco.

Lo cogió con cuidado y lo abrió encontrándose con varias fotografías de personas muy parecidas a Sasuke, ella supuso que sería su familia. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando, pasando las páginas, vio una de su padre cuando era un niño risueño de tres años junto con otro chico de unos ocho años.

_''Naru dijo que papá tenía un hermano mayor, debe ser él''_, pensó tocando con sus dedos la parte de la imagen donde aparecía Itachi.

Siguió pasando hojas del álbum de fotos, casi todas eran de la infancia de su padre pero al voltear la siguiente página, se encontró con fotos de Sasuke y Naruto juntos riendo y haciendo tonterías. Le hizo mucho ilusión ver a su padre y a Naruto tan jóvenes pero sobre todo felices. Terminó de ver todas las imágenes y volvió a dejar el álbum en su sitio cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir fuertemente. Ya ni se acordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había comido desde que emprendió su viaje a Konoha, así que se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo.

Cuando por fin la encontró, observó que la estancia también estaba impecable y tenía una decoración bastante simple. Se acercó al frigorífico para abrirlo y sacar la olla que le había indicado Sasuke, la puso sobre los fogones y dejó que se calentase.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke ya había terminado de ducharse y se estaba colocando una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Cogió otra para quitarse toda la humedad posible del pelo y después se la colocó sobre los hombros. Salió del baño y se dirigió a su dormitorio donde buscó ropa limpia con la que vestirse. Se puso la ropa interior y estaba a punto de ponerse una camiseta cuando un olor a quemado le llegó hasta la nariz. Extrañado, miró a su alrededor para ver de dónde procedía y vio que entraba humo por debajo de la puerta.

\- ¡¿Pero qué... ?! - gritó espantado.

Salió disparado de la habitación buscando el origen del humo, hasta que observó que salía de la cocina. Entró corriendo en ella viendo cómo su hija intentaba apagar sin éxito una gran llama que salía de la olla y empezaba a propagarse por la estancia.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué ha ocurrido aquí?! - decía alarmado cogiendo un extintor y acercándose al fuego para apagarlo.

Cuando consiguió extinguirlo, suspiró derrotado al ver lo destrozada que había quedado su adorada cocina.

\- Lo siento – susurró apenada Kaoru – creo que se me ha ido un poco de las manos.

\- ¿Un poco? - cuestionó irónico Sasuke.

Kaoru tan sólo atinó a reír de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿Cuán difícil puede ser calentar un poco de comida? - preguntó molesto lanzándole una mirada acusadora a la pequeña.

\- Es que tenía mucha hambre y quería que se calentase rápido, así que encendí todos los fuegos al máximo y puse la olla en medio. ¿Acaso no es así como se hace? - respondió tranquilamente Kaoru.

Sasuke se había quedado mudo, no le salían las palabras de la impresión. _''¿Cómo alguien puede ser así de torpe?''_, pensó sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír.

\- Es el tío Bee el que se encarga de cocinar en casa, no deja que ni Naru ni yo nos acerquemos a los fogones – dijo con cara de fastidio – dice que somos un peligro – terminó con un puchero en sus labios.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la información que la niña le acababa de dar.

\- Espera un momento... ¿tío Bee? - hizo una pausa - ¿Es que vives con Naruto y Killer Bee?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza mirando con curiosidad a Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué? Quiero decir... - hizo otra pausa - ¿Tu madre y tú vivís con ellos? ¿Por eso conoces a Naruto? ¿Cómo acabasteis todos juntos bajo el mismo techo? ¿No se supone que el dobe estaba entrenando? - interrogó el moreno a la pelirroja.

Kaoru estaba agobiada con tantas preguntas a la vez, abría y cerraba su boca una y otra vez intentado contestar pero Sasuke no paraba de hacerle miles de preguntas a la vez. Cuando éste percató de la cara de espanto de la chica, se calló y se tranquilizó.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó – no pretendía... lo siento.

\- Está bien, no creo que sea malo que quieras aclarar tus dudas. Yo también quiero hacerte muchas preguntas, después de todo eres mi padre y quiero conocerte.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? - preguntó Sasuke – Ha sido un día largo y agotador, así que dejaremos las preguntas para mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras prepararé algo para cenar y tú irás a ducharte.

\- De acuerdo – contestó con una sonrisa – pero... no tengo otra ropa para cambiarme.

Sasuke la observó para darse cuenta por primera vez que la pelirroja no traía consigo ningún tipo de mochila o equipaje para viajar.

\- ¿Has estado viajando sin absolutamente nada? - un tic apareció en su ojo - ¿Ni comida, ni ropa, ni dinero ni armas?

\- Así es – contestó de lo más tranquila, sin darle importancia.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Te podía haber pasado cualquier cosa!

El ninja estaba fuera de sí, no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan imprudente e insensato.

\- No te preocupes, soy más fuerte de lo que parece – alardeó la niña levantando los brazos para marcar sus pequeños bíceps.

Derrotado, el moreno le dijo a la pequeña que le siguiese. Llegaron a su habitación, sacó una de sus camisetas, se la dio a la niña y le indicó dónde estaba el baño. Después volvió a su dormitorio para terminar de vestirse y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo ligero y que no necesitase calentar para la cena.

Después de veinte minutos, Kaoru entró a la cocina, donde la cena ya estaba en la mesa, vestida con la camiseta de Sasuke que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se sentó en una de las sillas y observó la comida poniendo cara de asco.

\- ¡Son todo verduras! - gritó – No me gustan, yo quiero cenar ramen.

Kaoru se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a mirar mal a Sasuke y a la comida alternativamente. Sasuke, que estaba sentado frente a ella, la miró malhumorado y la señaló con los palillos que tenía en la mano.

\- ¿Ramen? ¿Tú también? Esa porquería no es comida y esto es lo que hay, así que come y calla. - Le contestó irritado.

\- ¡El ramen es la mejor comida del mundo! ¡Y no pienso comer comida de cabras! - dijo sacando la lengua con asco.

De repente, su estómago rugió ruidosamente y ella se ruborizó al instante bajando la mirada avergonzada. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad cuando vio que la niña comenzó a comer las verduras que había preparado.

\- Están muy malas, no eres buen cocinero – comentó con la intención de molestar al mayor.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar, la que casi me quema la casa intentando calentar una olla – le replicó mordazmente.

La pelirroja solamente infló sus mofletes por la molestia y se dedicó a terminar su cena en silencio.

Cuando acabaron, Sasuke le prestó un cepillo de dientes nuevo a la pequeña para que se los lavase mientras él fregaba los platos sucios de la cena. Después fue el turno de Sasuke de hacer lo mismo mientras Kaoru esperaba en el salón mirando de nuevo el álbum de fotos, pero lo dejó rápidamente en su sitio al oír los pasos del moreno acercarse al salón.

\- Ven, te enseñaré la habitación donde dormirás esta noche – le dijo Sasuke.

El ninja la condujo hasta un cuarto que estaba al fondo del pasillo, dos puertas más alejado del dormitorio del mayor. Al entrar, sólo había una cama de tamaño medio, una mesita con una lámpara a su lado y un armario a la izquierda de la puerta.

\- Bien, en el armario hay mantas por si tienes frío. Ya sabes dónde está el baño por si tienes que usarlo y también cuál es mi habitación por si necesitas algo – le dijo.

La niña miró a su alrededor y después a Sasuke mientras se agarraba uno de sus brazos nerviosa.

\- ¿Voy a dormir sola? - preguntó desilusionada.

\- Sí, ¿te da miedo la oscuridad? - preguntó Sasuke apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- No, para nada pero... - _''siempre duermo con Naru''_, pensó.

\- ¿Pero? - cuestionó el moreno con una ceja elevada.

\- No, nada, no importa. Buenas noches, papá – se despidió con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches – dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Después de varias horas, Kaoru no podía conciliar el sueño, no paraba de dar vueltas por la cama. Ella estaba acostumbrada a usar a Naru como almohada y a sentir su calor mientras la abrazaba de forma protectora. Cansada, se levantó de la cama, salió al pasillo y sin hacer ruido entró al dormitorio del dueño de la casa, metiéndose en su cama y abrazándole fuertemente para quedarse dormida a los pocos minutos.

Sasuke sintió como la niña se apoyaba en su espalda y le rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos la cintura. No supo por qué, pero un calor agradable invadió su pecho por tal inocente acto mientras una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, decidió que no le molestaba esa invasión a su intimidad y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.


	4. Capítulo 4: Respuestas

Los rayos de sol se colaban a través de las cortinas medio abiertas de la habitación de Sasuke, éste se desveló porque sentía un peso desconocido en su cara y en su cuerpo. Con los ojos cerrados, tanteó su rostro rozando un brazo delgado e intentó recordar a quién pertenecía, ya que no recordaba haberse traído ningún ligue a su casa la noche anterior. Siguió tocando el brazo hasta llegar a una mano demasiado pequeña para pertenecer a una mujer. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y cogió la mano entre sus palmas, recorrió el brazo con su vista hasta llegar a la fuente de sus problemas.

La chica pelirroja dormía con la boca abierta y un hilo de saliva se escurría de ella, tenía ambos brazos y piernas abiertos ocupando gran parte de la cama y una de sus piernas estaba encima del abdomen del mayor. Una vena apareció en la frente del moreno por la imagen que estaba viendo y de un manotazo apartó la pierna de la pequeña que la hizo rodar adoptando una posición fetal. El Uchiha observó como la niña ni se había inmutado por ello y seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

_''¿Cómo demonios ha llegado sana y salva a Konoha con el sueño tan pesado que tiene? Podrían haberla herido sin que se enterase''_, reflexionó anonadado.

Dudó sobre si debía despertarla o dejar que descansase un poco más pero se decidió por la primera opción pues necesitaba hablar con ella y que le aclarase muchas de las dudas que tenía sobre ella, su madre y Naruto. Así que se acercó a la niña y extendió su mano hasta su cuerpo para moverla y despertarla pero lo que no se esperó fue la fuerte patada que recibió en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

_''Maldita, ¿ha estado despierta todo el tiempo?''_ pensó agarrándose el estómago fuertemente.

De repente, Kaoru se incorporó quedando de rodillas en la cama y con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco, fue abriéndolos perezosamente y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor desorientada.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó bostezando.

Se estiró para terminar de despertarse pero su mano chocó firmemente contra algo provocando un fuerte sonido. Extrañada se volteó para ver a Sasuke que se frotaba la frente con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡¿Puedes dejar de golpearme de una vez?! - gritó alterado.

\- ¡Aahhhh! - chilló asustada la niña - ¡Naruuuuuuu! ¡Hay un extraño en la cama!

La pelirroja saltó hacia Sasuke dispuesta a morderle deteniéndose de repente al reconocer quién era la persona que estaba delante de ella y recordar dónde estaba.

\- Oh, papá, estabas ahí – dijo riéndose de forma nerviosa.

\- Joder, no voy a salir vivo de ésta – murmuró levantándose y mirando la hora – es tarde. Saldremos a comer fuera, así que cuando termines de espabilarte, vístete y espérame en el salón.

Después de salir de la casa, caminaban por las calles de Konoha buscando un lugar donde almorzar.

\- ¿Te apetece comer carne asada? - preguntó Sasuke a la niña.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, se giró para mirar a la pelirroja y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no se encontraba a su lado. Preocupado, paseó su mirada por todo su alrededor hasta que vio como una cabeza de pelo rojizo entraba en el puesto de ramen Ichiraku. El ninja caminó como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el puesto de comida para detener al pequeño dolor de cabeza que tenía por hija. Cuando entró, Kaoru ya había pedido varios tazones de ramen y se encontraba devorando el primero de ellos, se acercó enfadado golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano.

\- Oye, ¿quién te crees que va a pagar todo eso? - preguntó molesto.

Kaoru se detuvo con la boca llena e iba a contestar cuando Sasuke le hizo un gesto con la mano para que parase.

\- ¡Primero traga y después habla! - gritó el moreno.

\- ¿No vas a invitar a tu hija? - interrogó a su padre con ojos de lástima.

Antes de que Sasuke le contestase, el dueño del establecimiento puso otro tazón de ramen frente al ninja, interrumpiendo la discusión.

\- Oh, Sasuke, qué alegría verte por aquí, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasabas a saludar – comentó risueño - ¿Conoces a esta encantadora muchacha?

\- Algo así... - respondió sin estar seguro de qué debía contestar.

\- Por su forma de comer, me recuerda mucho a Naruto – dijo con cierta melancolía en su voz.

Sasuke coincidió mentalmente con la observación del anciano, esa chiquilla se parecía demasiado a su amigo. _''Si conoce al dobe, seguro que se le habrán pegado sus modales''_. Sonrió al recordar al rubio, hacía mucho que no sabía de él y le echaba mucho de menos.

\- Si no comes se te enfriará – dijo la pelirroja.

Sasuke miró desganado el tazón de ramen, cogió un par de palillos y empezó a ingerir despacio. _''Ahora es mi turno de comer algo que no me gusta''_, pensó al recordar cómo la noche anterior fue la chiquilla que estaba sentada a su lado, la que tuvo que comerse las verduras a pesar de que le disgustaban.

Tras varios tazones después, Kaoru se sentía satisfecha y agradeció a su padre por el almuerzo mientras que éste pagaba la cuenta pensando que se iba a arruinar por su culpa.

\- Vayamos a un lugar tranquilo para poder hablar – comentó Sasuke.

Salieron del Ichiraku y emprendieron de nuevo su caminata. Después de unos minutos, llegaron al puente donde se solía reunir el equipo siete, Sasuke se apoyó en la barandilla y Kaoru se sentó a su lado, dejando colgadas sus piernas por el puente. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la agradable brisa y el hermoso paisaje, Sasuke fue el primero en romper esa calma.

\- ¿De qué conoces a Naruto? - dijo sorprendiéndose de sí mismo por preguntar primero por el dobe en vez de la madre de la chiquilla.

\- Naru es... - susurró pensativa - …es como un hermano mayor, me cuida y me protege, es la persona a la que más quiero – dijo con mucho cariño.

Sasuke la miró detenidamente, podía ver cuánto amor le tenía al rubio por su tono de voz y su mirada. Se agachó para sentarse a su lado sacando las piernas por el puente.

\- ¿Y vives con él? - preguntó.

\- Sí, y con tío Bee. Es muy divertido estar con ellos, cada día es una aventura – dijo riéndose.

\- Y... ¿tu madre?

La niña se quedó callada observando cómo fluía el agua del río. Sasuke esperó pacientemente a que respondiera pero ella no parecía tener intención de hacerlo, así que cambió de tema.

\- Tras tanto jaleo, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado formalmente – dijo dándose cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de la pequeña – me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, aunque he de suponer que ya lo sabías.

\- Yo soy Kaoru... Uchiha a partir de ahora – comentó divertida.

_''Mierda, así tampoco voy a poder averiguar a quién dejé embarazada''_, pensó el moreno.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - cuestionó el ninja.

\- Tengo siete años -contestó.

\- ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme ahora?

\- Porque quería conocerte y... - dudó en si decirle sus planes o no.

\- ¿Y? - instó a que continuase.

\- Tenía curiosidad.

El moreno no quedó muy convencido con la respuesta pero decidió dejarlo pasar, por ahora.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo con el dobe y el pulpo? - preguntó Sasuke.

Kaoru puso una mueca de disgusto por los motes que le había dado a su familia.

\- No los llames así, teme – le reprochó la pequeña.

Una vena asomó por la frente de Sasuke, éste pensaba que Kaoru había copiado algunos hábitos nada buenos del rubio, como insultarle y desorganizar su vida.

\- No lo sé... ¿mucho tiempo? - le contestó finalmente.

\- ¿Preguntas o afirmas?

La niña le lanzó una mirada de enfado.

\- Antipático... - susurró girando la cabeza para que no le oyese.

\- Te he oído.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó por haber sido pillada, giró su cara y sacó su lengua con burla. Kaoru pensó que ahora era su turno para preguntar.

\- Parece que no vives con nadie pero, ¿tienes a alguien importante en tu vida? - interrogó al mayor.

A la mente de Sasuke vino la imagen de alguien que conocía muy bien pero la desechó rápidamente.

\- Nadie en particular – le quitó importancia.

\- ¿Entonces quiénes eran todas las chicas con las que estabas ayer?

\- Amigas... especiales – contestó tras una breve pausa.

\- No me gustan tus amigas especiales, se pegan mucho a ti – dijo con un puchero en los labios.

\- Yo dejo que lo hagan.

\- ¿Por qué?

Sasuke no supo qué contestarle. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a una cría de siete años la razón por la que los adultos dejaban que otras personas invadiesen su espacio personal por motivos nada inocentes?

\- No es malo que se acerquen a mí – respondió al final.

\- Sí lo es.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Sasuke ahora haciendo uso de su turno para preguntar.

\- Porque sólo Naru puede estar a tu lado.

\- Ya me lo dijiste anoche. ¿Por qué piensas eso? - cuestionó con curiosidad.

\- Porque os quiero a los dos y deseo que seáis felices juntos.

El moreno sentía que algo no cuadraba en todo este asunto, lo normal hubiese sido que ella desease ver a sus padres juntos, pero la pequeña insistía con el rubio.

\- ¿Y no preferirías que tu madre y yo estuviésemos juntos? - se atrevió a preguntar.

La niña le miró a los ojos analizándolo, después volvió su vista al frente mirando el paisaje.

\- No – contestó tras pensarlo unos segundos.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó extrañado.

\- Ya te enterarás – dijo sonriendo de forma traviesa.

El mayor al oír su respuesta, sonrío también negando con la cabeza mientras pensaba que era todo un caso y que no se podía con ella, pero al menos había obtenido algunos datos que podría usar para averiguar quién era la mujer a la que dejó embarazada tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Soy la única hija que tienes?

\- Eso creo... aún no ha aparecido ninguna otra chica en Konoha proclamando serlo – respondió con sorna.

\- Más te vale que yo sea la única, ahora que te he encontrado no te quiero compartir con otra mujer – le dijo con seguridad.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al escuchar la suave risa de Sasuke al oír su respuesta.

\- Así que eres del tipo posesiva – se burló de ella.

\- Teme.

\- Baka.

\- Amargado.

\- Pirómana.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Que fue un accidente! - gritó ofendida.

Se lanzaron miradas de enfado para después sonreír con complicidad por la cómica y familiar situación.


	5. Capítulo 5: Candidata

Después de terminar su charla en el puente, Sasuke y Kaoru se acercaron a la torre del Hokage para hablar con él. El moreno entró sin avisar en el despacho interrumpiendo una conversación de Kakashi con Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara y Kankurô. Al oír cómo alguien irrumpía en la sala, todos se giraron para ver de quién se trataba. Temari se levantó de su asiento al reconocer a la niña y se acercó a ella.

\- Hola, Kaoru – saludó alegremente Temari – veo que lograste encontrar a la persona que buscabas – dijo con una sonrisa – Felicidades, Sasuke, ya nos hemos enterado de tu reciente paternidad – se burló mirando al susodicho.

\- Me extraña que no haya ocurrido antes, con las orgi... -Kankurô no puedo terminar su frase porque una capa de arena le rodeaba la boca.

Gaara le había silenciado al ver cómo el Uchiha estaba dispuesto a atacar a su hermano y también porque creyó que no era adecuado que la niña escuchase sobre la vida nocturna de su padre.

\- Kankurô, no es momento para eso – comentó serio Gaara.

\- Veo que las noticias vuelan – dijo Sasuke mirando molesto a Shikamaru mientras que éste permaneció con su mirada de aburrimiento.

\- Sasuke, no puedes entrar en mi despacho sin avisar cada vez que te dé la gana – regañó el Hokage al moreno.

\- He venido a decirte que me voy a tomar unos días libres – informó Sasuke ignorando el comentario de Kakashi – y necesito que envíes a alguien a mi casa para arreglar un contratiempo que hubo en mi cocina anoche – añadió mirando a la niña.

Mientras hablaban, Kaoru se había acercado hasta donde Gaara y Kankurô estaban sentados, tocando con curiosidad la arena que aún seguía alrededor de la boca del ninja.

\- Es como la de Shukaku – susurró la pequeña.

Ambos hermanos pudieron escucharla sorprendiéndose, Gaara decidió no decir nada y Kankurô, aunque quisiera, no podía. La niña se giró para observar al Kazekage curiosa, centrándose en su tatuaje y extendiendo su mano para acariciarlo con la yema de sus dedos.

\- Es más suave de lo que parece – dijo divertida.

Gaara no reaccionó, solamente se quedó observando a la niña.

\- No me gusta tu corte de pelo – comentó con una mueca de disgusto – Naru me dijo que lo tenías en punta y despeinado.

La conversación entre los adultos se detuvo al oír el nombre del rubio y miraron a la pelirroja sorprendidos, pero antes de que ninguno pudiese decir alguna palabra, Sasuke habló.

\- Conoce al dobe.

\- Pero, ¿cómo..? - inquirió el Hokage.

\- Ya os lo explicaré, antes debo ir con ella a comprarle ropa – dijo con fastidio.

\- Yo puedo acompañarla, así podrás contarles lo que sepas de Naruto – se ofreció Temari – ¿qué te parece tener una tarde de chicas, Kaoru? - le preguntó.

La pelirroja se separó de los hermanos Sabaku no y la observó con cara de no saber de qué le estaba hablando.

\- Temari irá contigo a comprarte la ropa necesaria para los días que te quedes en la villa – le informó el moreno.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, caminó hacia la rubia y ambas salieron del despacho mientras se despedían de los demás. Cuando Sasuke se cercioró que se habían alejado lo suficiente, se dirigió al resto de hombres que había en la estancia.

\- Vive con el usuratonkachi y el pulpo, no sé desde cuándo exactamente pero me dio a entender que desde hace bastante tiempo. No sé por qué ni cómo se conocieron, es difícil sacarle información a esa cría – comentó frustrado.

\- Una simple niña puede con el gran Sasuke Uchiha – se burló Shikamaru.

\- Después de todo ella también es una Uchiha aunque a veces no lo parezca – dijo malhumorado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - interrogó Kakashi.

\- Se le han pegado algunas de las manías y tonterías del dobe.

Todos se echaron a reír al imaginarse a la pequeña con la actitud de Naruto, excepto Gaara que sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea? Ayer creíste que era una broma – preguntó Kakashi.

\- Y yo empezaba a dudar si no era hija de Gaara – comentó Shikamaru.

El mencionado observó de forma feroz a su cuñado y Shikamaru sintió cómo le quería matar con la mirada arrepintiéndose al instante de su comentario.

\- Yo no soy un irresponsable – aclaró tajantemente el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Insinúas que yo lo soy, mapache? - preguntó enfadado Sasuke.

\- Sí – contestaron todos al unísono.

El moreno si irritó más de lo que estaba pero decidió ignorar el tema y contestar a la pregunta de Kakashi, pues quería salir pronto de allí.

\- Activó el sharingan accidentalmente y siendo que soy el último Uchiha, no hay dudas de que es hija mía.

\- Lo raro es que no tengas más – pudo por fin hablar Kankurô – tu fama de mujeriego te precede, amigo.

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada al hermano del Kazekage e hizo un ruido de fastidio. Shikamaru se quedó pensativo mirando los gestos de molestia del moreno y suspiró.

\- No tienes ni idea de quién es la madre, ¿cierto? - preguntó el ninja.

\- Tsk... No, no lo sé – contestó con enfado – y cada vez que saco el tema de su madre, de alguna forma u otra, consigue evadir mis preguntas. No entiendo por qué, pero sé que esconde algo. Ni siquiera ha venido con ella, ha hecho todo el viaje hasta aquí sola y sin equipaje, es una insensata – se desahogó por primera vez.

\- Es la primera vez que te oigo decir más de dos palabras seguidas, Uchiha – dijo con burla Kankurô.

\- Cállate, imbécil – insultó Sasuke.

\- Te ayudaremos a averiguarlo – intervino Gaara antes de que empezasen una pelea.

El moreno accedió a regañadientes porque realmente necesitaba conocer la identidad de la madre de la pelirroja.

\- Por su edad, tuvo que ser alguna chica con la que estuviste hace unos ocho o nueve años, ¿me equivoco? - cuestionó Shikamaru.

\- Ocho años – afirmó Sasuke.

\- Bien, entonces sólo tienes que pensar con qué mujeres tuviste relaciones sexuales durante esa época – reflexionó Shikamaru.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos para concentrarse, pero a medida que iban pasando los minutos, se sentía más y más irritado.

\- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – dijo malhumorado, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de llegar una ráfaga de arena se lo impidió.

\- No te acuerdas de las chicas con las que te acostaste durante ese tiempo, ¿verdad? - dijo Kakashi dando en el clavo.

\- Pues no, ¿acaso es mi culpa que todas quieran llevarme a la cama? - intentó esquivar la acusación.

\- No, pero sí es tu culpa aceptar sus proposiciones sin ni siquiera aprenderte sus nombres – rebatió el Kazekage.

El Uchiha se quedó callado por un momento sin saber qué contestarle.

\- Mi objetivo era renacer mi clan – afirmó Sasuke

\- Pues ya lo has conseguido pero, ¿no hubiese sido mejor haber elegido a una mujer para hacerlo en vez de ir de cama en cama? - intervino Kakashi.

\- Los métodos que use para hacerlo no es asunto vuestro – sentenció el moreno.

Todos los ninjas se sumieron en un tenso silencio, mirándose mutuamente, algunos con enfado, otros con decepción y uno de forma serena. Shikamaru suspiró derrotado y cerró los ojos apoyándose mejor en el respaldo de su asiento.

\- Tienes razón, es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero en algún momento tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos y da la casualidad de que ese momento ya ha llegado – dijo seriamente el ninja – al menos intenta recordar si alguna tenía algún parecido físico con tu hija – añadió Shikamaru.

\- La única que me viene a la cabeza es Karin, es una con las que más veces estuve, pero no está en la villa para preguntarle y no he sabido nada de ella desde hace un par de años – respondió el moreno.

\- ¿Nunca te mencionó o te insinuó que pudo tener un bebé tuyo? - cuestionó Kakashi.

\- No, jamás lo hizo, pero sí que se fue a los pocos meses de haber mantenido relaciones y no la volví a ver hasta casi dos años después.

\- En ese tiempo pudo haber dado a luz y al volver para darte la noticia, se enteró de tu vida de casanova y prefirió hacerte daño al no decirte que habías logrado uno de tus sueños – teorizó Kankurô.

\- Es posible... no lo sé – suspiró derrotado Sasuke llevándose una mano a su cabello para echárselo hacia atrás.

Antes de que ninguno volviese a hablar, alguien tocó a la puerta del despacho pidiendo permiso para entrar, el Hokage accedió y Temari entró acompañada de la pelirroja. La rubia se sentó agotada en uno de los asientos libres dejando varias bolsas con ropa a su lado mientras que la pequeña se acercó a su padre para saludarle.

\- ¿Estás bien, Temari? - preguntó Shikamaru preocupado por su esposa.

\- Tiene demasiada energía – dijo refiriéndose a Kaoru – se ha negado en rotundo a que le comprase faldas, se iba a la sección de niños y todo lo elegía de colores oscuros o neutros – comentó sacando algunas prendas de las bolsas para mostrárselas a los presentes.

_''Al menos el dobe no le ha inculcado su pésimo gusto para vestir, algo tenía que heredar de mí''_ pensó con su típica sonrisa de superioridad.

Sasuke observó que ya estaba anocheciendo, ninguno se había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo mientras hablaban. Se acercó hasta las bolsas para recogerlas y caminar hacia la puerta. Se detuvo frente a ella para girar y mirar a Kakashi.

\- Espero que mañana esté reparada mi cocina – le dijo para después posar su mirada sobre su hija – vámonos, cenaremos fuera antes de ir a casa – ni él mismo se había percatado que no había dicho 'mi casa'.

\- Quiero ramen – declaró la pequeña.

\- ¡No! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esa bazofia al mediodía! ¡No vamos a comerlo de nuevo! - gritaba mientras iban saliendo de la oficina.

\- ¡No sé que es bazofia pero seguro que el ramen no lo es! - se escuchaba por el pasillo.

Los otros ninjas observaron divertidos la escena, pensando que parecían llevarse bien y recordándoles a las peleas de Naruto y Sasuke.

Mientras tanto en un bosque no muy lejano de Konoha, dos figuras saltaban rápidamente de rama en rama. Ambos estaban exhaustos por el largo recorrido que llevaban y la velocidad a la que iban.

\- Debemos parar a descansar, es peligroso seguir este ritmo – dijo una voz grave.

\- No, nos lleva mucha ventaja, tenemos que atraparla antes de que llegue – contestó otra voz masculina.

\- Pero no nos servirá de nada si desfallecemos por el camino, debemos parar a recuperar fuerzas, además está a punto de anochecer – comentó la primera voz.

La otra persona no respondió, sólo se mordió los labios en claro signo de impotencia.

\- También estoy preocupado por ella, pero no hemos descansado desde que salimos de casa – volvió a hablar el primer individuo – Y seguramente ya habrá llegado a Konoha – intentó tranquilizarle.

\- ¡Mierda! -gritó su acompañante deteniéndose en una de las ramas y apoyándose en el tronco – está bien, Bee, buscaremos refugio y dormiremos unas pocas horas.

\- Me alegra que hayas recapacitado, Naruto – respondió su amigo – venga, bajemos de aquí.

Después de encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, encendieron una fogata y se acostaron alrededor de ella.

_''Más te vale estar bien, Kao. Te espera una buena regañina cuando te encuentre''_, pensó preocupado y enfadado Naruto.


	6. Capítulo 6: Naruto

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que amaneció. Naruto y Killer Bee habían emprendido de nuevo su viaje con los primeros rayos de sol, tras haber descansado y recargado energías durante toda la noche anterior. Después de no haber parado en ningún momento desde que se habían dado cuenta de que Kaoru había desaparecido, se habían quedado profundamente dormidos en cuanto se tumbaron en sus sacos de dormir.

En ese momento Naruto estaba concentrado en llegar cuanto antes a su destino mientras recordaba cómo había pasado todo.

Flashback

_Aquel día, Naruto se encontraba preocupado por la pequeña pelirroja. Ésta se había despertado más pálida de lo normal y débil, apenas podía mover un músculo. Naruto pensó que seguramente se destapó por la noche pillando así un resfriado, por lo que dejó que Kaoru descansase en su cama mientras él iba a prepararle algún alimento caliente, aprovechando que Bee estaba entrenando en una zona cercana a su casa._

_Cuando terminó de preparar lo que según él era una sopa, entró en el cuarto de la niña justo cuando el cuerpo que había entre las sábanas desaparecía en una bola de humo, dejando a Naruto paralizado con la bandeja entre sus manos._

_ \- ¿Pero qué demonios...? - dijo aproximándose rápidamente al lugar donde segundos antes había estado la niña._

_Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de al lado de la cama y comenzó a levantar las sábanas desesperado provocando una ráfaga de aire que hizo volar una nota. El rubio vio el papel flotando y lo agarró antes de que llegase al suelo, leyendo su contenido. Sin lugar a dudas, las palabras que leía estaban escritas por Kaoru._

_ \- Me voy a conocer a papá. Ya volveré. Te quiero – leyó en voz alta el rubio – P.D: No te enfades._

_En ese momento, se percató que el cuerpo que había desaparecido era una copia de la pelirroja, por eso parecía que estaba enferma, se estaría quedando sin chakra y antes de llegar a su límite, habría hecho que desapareciese. El rubio sentía cómo le hervía la sangre de rabia e ira arrugando el papel en su mano._

_ \- ¿Que no me enfade? - susurró con voz tétrica - ¡Voy a matarla en cuanto la pille! - gritó encolerizado._

_Después de eso, Naruto fue a informar a Killer Bee e ir a buscar a la chica._

Fin del Flashback

Mientras recordaba todo eso, Naruto se sintió estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes que la verdadera Kaoru se había escapado tres días antes de ese momento. No se explicaba cómo una de sus copias había aguantado durante tanto tiempo y no había desaparecido antes, pero eso ahora no tenía importancia, debía centrarse en llegar a Konoha cuanto antes, deseando que la niña no hubiese podido dar con Sasuke y llevarla de vuelta a casa enseguida.

\- Ya estamos cerca – oyó que dijo Bee a su lado.

\- Sí, sólo unos pocos kilómetros más – comentó el rubio.

Aceleraron el paso, saltando tan rápido que apenas rozaban las ramas dando la sensación de que estaban volando. Al cabo de una hora, ambos pudieron vislumbrar las grandes puertas que indicaban la entrada a la villa, deteniéndose en uno de los árboles más altos y cercanos a Konoha.

\- Ya hemos llegado – habló Bee - ¿cómo te sientes al volver después de tantos años?

\- Extraño y... nostálgico – susurró con una sonrisa melancólica.

Bee miró detenidamente a Naruto, fijándose en su mirada triste.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí – susurró el rubio.

\- Si pretendemos sacarla de la villa sin que nos reconozcan, no podemos pasar por las puertas principales – comentó con la intención de distraer a su amigo.

\- Sígueme, conozco otra forma de entrar – dijo Naruto justo antes de desaparecer siendo seguido por Killer Bee.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Uchiha, Sasuke terminaba de preparar el desayuno colocando unas tostadas recién hechas junto a los cereales y la leche fresca. En ese instante, la pelirroja entraba por la puerta que al ver la comida abrió la boca para hablar.

\- Antes de que digas algo, no, no hay ramen para desayunar, así que siéntate sin protestar – interrumpió el moreno con una mirada perspicaz.

\- Tacaño – dijo por lo bajo la niña con un puchero.

Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro y comenzaron a tomar su desayuno. Kaoru cogió la botella de leche y bebió directamente de ella.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Usa el vaso para beber! - le regañó el moreno - ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupado al ver que la niña tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par extrañada.

\- Es raro – comentó curiosa mirando el contenido del cristal – cuando bebo la leche de casa, siempre tengo que ir al baño enseguida.

El moreno se quedó impresionado sin poder salir de su asombro, pero acto seguido, frunció el ceño malhumorado.

_''Este dobe no cambiará''_, pensó irritado. _''Seguro que le ha estado dando leche caducada. Es un desastre, el usuratonkachi necesita que alguien vaya detrás de él para vigilarlo y cuidarlo''_.

Tras quitarle la botella de las manos, Sasuke sirvió en cada vaso y continuaron desayunando. El primero en terminar fue el moreno, que se levantó de su asiento llevando los platos sucios al fregadero mientras observaba que su cocina volvía a estar como el primer día.

_''Por una vez has hecho bien tu trabajo, Kakashi''_, meditó Sasuke.

El moreno salió de la cocina para ir hacia el baño, pero se detuvo en el camino al observar el desorden que había en el cuarto de la pelirroja. Parecía que había pasado un huracán por allí, toda la ropa que la niña se había comprado la tarde anterior, se hallaba esparcida por todo el suelo y la cama.

\- ¡Kaoru Uchiha! - bramó encolerizado Sasuke.

La niña casi se atragantó del susto con aquel grito que se pudo escuchar hasta fuera de la vivienda. Se oyeron pasos apresurados aproximándose hacia la cocina haciendo que Kaoru engullera todo lo que le quedaba de desayuno para poder huir a tiempo. Intuía qué podía ser lo que había despertado la bestia interior de su padre y no quiso arriesgarse a que la pillara, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Kaoru se tensó al sentir un aura oscura a su espalda. Se giró lentamente y miró con una sonrisa inocente al mayor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, papá? - preguntó de forma dulce.

\- ¡Ni papá ni nada! ¡¿Se puede saber qué es ese desastre en tu habitación?!

\- Estaba probando una nueva decoración, me han dicho que es lo último que se lleva. ¿No te gusta? - dijo mientras se iba alejando despacio.

\- ¡No me vengas con cuentos! ¡Ve ahora mismo a limpiar tu cuarto! - vociferó.

\- Oblígame – le contestó sacándole la lengua.

La pelirroja juntó sus dedos formando un sello y creó varias copias que se escaparon por la ventana de la cocina.

\- ¡Atrápame si puedes! - gritaron las copias mientras cada una se alejaba en una dirección diferente.

Sasuke activó su sharingan para descubrir cuál de ellas era la original, pero se desconcertó al ver que no estaba entre ninguno de los clones. No sabía cómo pero esa cría se la había jugado, aún así no se rendiría y la encontraría. Se concentró para detectar el chakra de la pelirroja, ignorando el que pertenecía a las copias y cuando lo consiguió, salió disparado tras ella.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de Konoha se hallaban Killer Bee y Naruto intentando localizar a la niña también.

\- ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar a buscarla? - consultó Bee a Naruto.

\- Será mejor que localicemos su chakra, así no estaremos dando vueltas sin sentido – argumentó el rubio.

\- Buena idea.

Ambos se concentraron para rastrear a la pelirroja pero detectaron que su chakra se dividía en cuatro y se encontraban en zonas distintas y alejadas entre ellas.

\- Nos dividiremos y cada uno irá a un lugar – ordenó mientras creaba dos clones de sombra.

Bee asintió y cada uno desapareció en una dirección diferente. En la calle, Gaara observó cómo esas cuatro figuras cubiertas con túnicas y capuchas se separaban tomando distintos caminos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Gaara? - preguntó su hermano.

\- Nada – dijo con la vista fija en el punto donde habían estado esos individuos – creo que va a ser una semana interesante.

Kankurô lo miró sin entender de qué hablaba por lo que solamente siguió a su hermano pequeño.

Kaoru seguía saltando entre los tejados huyendo de su padre, se sentía orgullosa por haberle hecho caer en su engaño. Cuando creyó que estaba a salvo, hizo desaparecer a sus clones y continuó su camino pero, de repente, se paró en seco asustada. Aunque mantenía la cabeza agachada, reconoció perfectamente el chakra de la persona que se encontraba delante de ella. Muy lentamente, fue alzando su mirada hasta chocar con unos ojos azules que la miraban furiosos.

\- Naru... - murmuró con un hilo de voz.

\- ¡Tú! ¡¿Se puede saber en qué narices pensabas al huir de casa de esa manera?! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que me has tenido durante todo este tiempo?! - gritaba colérico Naruto - ¡Te podían haber herido gravemente!

La pelirroja empezó a temblar hipando levemente hasta que no aguantó más y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Lo... siento... - sollozaba mientras se llevaba sus pequeños puños a sus ojos para contener las lágrimas.

Unos brazos la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo estrechándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

\- No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera – le dijo el rubio suavemente.

\- No lo haré... lo siento.

La niña correspondió el abrazo y siguió llorando mientras Naruto acariciaba su espalda con cariño consolándola. Después de varios minutos, la pelirroja logró tranquilizarse y el mayor se separó un poco de ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y limpiarle con la yema de sus dedos las lágrimas que adornaban sus mejillas.

\- Ahora debemos encontrar a tío Bee y volver a casa – declaró el rubio.

Esas palabras le cayeron a Kaoru como un balde de agua fría, su esperanza y oportunidad de juntar a su padre con Naruto desaparecerían si se marchaban ahora.

\- ¡No! ¡No podemos irnos ahora! ¡He encontrado a papá! ¡No quiero irme! - gritaba alterada mientras se alejaba de Naruto.

\- Kao, cálmate – intentó razonar con ella.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero! - seguía chillando volviendo a llorar de impotencia.

Pero otra voz a sus espaldas detuvo la pelea entre ambos.

\- Naruto... - susurró incrédulo el único poseedor del rinnegan y el sharingan.

El portador del Kyûbi se tensó al reconocer esa voz que tantas veces había deseado oír pronunciar su nombre en el pasado. Se giró despacio mientras se levantaba para mirar a los ojos de su mejor amigo.

\- Hola, Sasuke – saludó de forma neutral.

* * *

Como no puedo contestar por privado a las personas que no tienen cuenta, aprovecho para hacerlo por aquí. Jenedith princes, me alegra que te guste la historia ^^ Actualizo todos los días o al menos lo intento xD

Guest: No sé si habrás seguido leyendo la historia porque por tu comentario parece que no te ha gustado mucho así que dudo que lo hayas hecho pero por si acaso, te respondo xD No es Mary Sue, quizás a ti te lo parezca pero yo no lo considero como tal, pero bueno cada uno tiene su opinión xD

Un saludo a todos los que leen la historia y agradezco a todos los que me han dejado un comentario ^^


	7. Capítulo 7: Reencuentro

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, frente a él se encontraba la única persona con la que había compartido un lazo prácticamente inquebrantable. Su rival, su compañero, su mejor amigo. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo vio antes de que se marchase con Killer Bee a entrenar. Largos y tortuosos años en los que había deseado volver a pasar el tiempo con él, a quedarse durante horas escucharle hablar cosas sin sentido con su irritable voz, volver a ver su estúpida y radiante sonrisa, volver a ver esos brillantes ojos azules... Le había echado de menos durante todo este tiempo en el que no supo nada de él, ni siquiera un mísero mensaje pero, Sasuke sabía que no habían terminado en los mejores términos precisamente, de lo cual se arrepentía enormemente. Y, ahora, lo tenía de nuevo delante de él.

Observó que había cambiado bastante, ahora tenía el pelo mucho más corto, sus facciones eran más maduras, sus ojos parecían haber perdido su inocencia y su mirada era más dura. Su cuerpo también había cambiado, se notaba más fuerte y firme y ahora era casi tan alto como él.

\- Cuánto tiempo – pudo articular Sasuke después de salir de su asombro.

\- Sí – fue la escueta respuesta del rubio.

Hubo un incómodo silencio durante varios minutos, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, solamente se miraban analizándose mutuamente, siendo ambos observados a su vez por Kaoru, que se encontraba tan nerviosa por la situación que le era imposible articular palabra.

\- Vamos, Kao, volvemos a casa – ordenó Naruto.

\- Pero, Naru... - murmuró la pequeña.

\- Espera un momento – interrumpió el moreno - ¿cómo que volvéis a casa? - preguntó molesto - Soy su padre, ella no se va a ninguna parte, se queda aquí conmigo.

\- ¿Crees que eres su padre por haber estado un par de días con ella? - preguntó severo el rubio – Yo la he criado, yo la he cuidado y yo la he protegido durante mucho más tiempo que tú – dijo enfatizando en los 'yo' - así que soy más padre para ella de lo que tú jamás lo has sido – afirmó de forma contundente.

Esas palabras y el tono de voz empleado por Naruto, habían herido el orgullo del Uchiha pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar.

\- No sabía de su existencia – replicó ofendido – Nadie se tomó la molestia de avisarme de que había sido padre – dijo alzando la voz.

\- Existirían razones para ello, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes y no me estás contando? - preguntó Sasuke acercándose al rubio.

El rubio permaneció impasible, no tenía ninguna intención de aclarar las dudas del otro ninja lo cuál provocó su enojo.

\- ¡¿Quién es su madre?! - interrogó mientras le agarraba fuertemente de la capa con los puños - ¡¿Por qué la has cuidado todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Es que acaso estáis juntos como una familia feliz?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Contéstame! - exigió fuera de sí.

Sasuke no pensaba con claridad, sólo se dejaba llevar por el remolino de emociones que sentía en ese momento, al ver que Naruto seguía con la misma expresión seria, no pudo controlarse más y alzó el puño en clara señal de darle un puñetazo.

\- ¡Mi madre me abandonó! - gritó con todas su fuerzas la pequeña.

Su puño se quedó congelado en el aire sin llegar a su destino, lentamente fue bajando el brazo y se giró para mirar a la niña, soltando a Naruto de su agarre. Éste por su parte, miraba a Kaoru sorprendido con los ojos de par en par y la boca abierta.

Kaoru se acercó llorando hasta los mayores pero sin apartar la vista de Naruto, cogiéndole de la mano.

\- Ella... no... - intentaba explicarse – no me quiso y... Naru me cuidó desde que nací – terminó de aclarar sollozando.

Naruto le apretó levemente la mano como queriendo transmitirle algún mensaje.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? - preguntó Sasuke boquiabierto dirigiéndose al rubio.

Éste cerró los ojos cansado y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Su... madre estaba muy dolida contigo – le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos – jugaste con sus sentimientos rompiéndole el corazón y destrozando su orgullo.

\- ¿Tanto daño le hice como para no querer tener ningún vínculo que la uniese a mí y abandonar al bebé que tuvo conmigo? - cuestionó apesadumbrado.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, aunque Sasuke no necesitaba que se lo confirmasen con palabras, en el fondo sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa.

El Uchiha se sentía aturdido, no podía creerse nada de lo que ocurría, todo parecía surrealista. Miró a la pelirroja que seguía agarrada de la mano de Naruto y comprendió por qué nunca quería hablar de su madre, por qué siempre cambiaba de tema y por qué no quería que él y su madre estuviesen juntos. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a desear algo así cuando la persona que se supone debe quererte y protegerte más en este mundo te abandona cuando sólo eres un bebé, sin llegar a conocerla?

\- ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Tenía derecho a saberlo, es mi hija después de todo – preguntó a Naruto.

\- Es una promesa que le hice – le contestó.

\- Pero...

\- Ya te he dicho que existían razones para ello – le interrumpió.

\- Entonces dime su nombre para que pueda preguntárselo en persona – demandó el moreno.

\- No puedo hacer eso, es algo que también le prometí. Ella no quería saber nada de ti ni que tú supieses de ella o del bebé.

Naruto suspiró, miró a la niña y después observó a Sasuke que parecía abatido por toda la información recibida, intentando darle sentido a todo.

\- Pero... - Sasuke le miró esperanzado – te puedo decir que es alguien que conocemos muy bien.

\- No es que eso me sea muy útil.

\- Pues es toda la información que puedo darte – le aclaró Naruto.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara, se sentía agotado, no sabía qué pensar, necesitaba procesar la situación. Tras varios minutos de silencio, donde cada uno parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, el moreno pronunció una palabra que no era frecuente en su vocabulario.

\- Gracias – susurró Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué? - se le escapó a Naruto sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

\- Tsk... Sólo lo diré una vez más, así que abre bien tus orejas – dijo un poco más fuerte – Gracias por haber cuidado de ella.

Naruto no pudo hablar de la impresión y sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Pero ahora que ya sé la verdad, no hace falta que te preocupes más, a partir de ahora yo me encargaré de Kaoru.

Esas palabras no sentaron nada bien al portador del Kyûbi, le hizo sentir innecesario, como que sobraba ahora que Sasuke había entrado en la vida de la pequeña.

\- Ni te creas que puedes sacarme de su vida tan fácilmente- dijo dolido – Kaoru es la persona que más me importa y no pienso renunciar a ella.

Se podía ver la determinación en los ojos del rubio al pronunciar esas palabras desafiando con la mirada al superviviente del clan Uchiha.

\- No pretendía dar a entender que te alejaras de ella pero tú tampoco puedes pedirme que haga lo mismo, sabiendo que es sangre de mi sangre. Ella es mi hija y vivirá en Konoha conmigo – declaró rotundo el moreno.

Naruto estaba a punto de replicarle cuando sintió un leve tirón en su brazo, bajó su mirada a la pequeña que seguía apretando su mano y vio sus ojos de súplica.

\- Naru, por favor, quiero conocerle - le rogó.

Ambos se quedaron observándose fijamente, parecía que se estaban comunicando con la mirada. El rubio se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza, pasándola por su cabello.

\- De acuerdo – accedió derrotado – Nos quedaremos una temporada en Konoha.

Kaoru no pudo contenerse y le abrazó fuertemente mientras daba saltos de alegría dándole las gracias. Pero a Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido lo que indicaba la última frase pronunciada por el rubio.

\- Nos quedaremos en mi antiguo apartamento – le dijo a la niña.

\- ¡Hey! Espera un momento – intervino el moreno – ella está viviendo conmigo.

\- Ni pienses que te lo voy a poner tan fácil, teme – soltó sin darse cuenta de la familiaridad con la que trató a su amigo.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sasuke ante el insulto tan característico del rubio, lo había extrañado demasiado.

\- Sólo hay un pequeño problema, dobe – le insultó intencionadamente.

\- ¿Qué problema?

\- Hay otras personas viviendo allí – le contestó con su sonrisa de superioridad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito Kakashi! ¡¿Por qué ha dejado que pase eso?! ¡Ésta me las va a pagar! - chillaba con su característico buen humor.

Ahí estaba el rubio que Sasuke conocía, el hiperactivo, atolondrado e ingenuo usuratonkachi, gesticulando de forma exagerada mientras despotricaba en contra del sexto Hokage.

_''Yo tampoco te lo voy a poner fácil, dobe''_, pensó el poseedor del sharingan.

En realidad, nadie vivía en el antiguo piso del rubio, estaba tal y como él lo había dejado. Sasuke se había encargado de eso, pues cuando necesitaba evadirse de todos, le gustaba esconderse allí para recordar todo lo que había vivido junto a Naruto.

\- Entonces, podemos quedarnos todos en casa de papá – comentó ilusionada la pelirroja.

\- No creo que sea una muy buena idea – dijo el rubio.

\- Por favor – suplicó la pequeña poniéndole ojitos al mayor.

Naruto dirigió su vista a Sasuke preguntándole con la mirada si tenía alguna objeción y éste levantó los hombros en claro signo de indiferencia.

_''Esto me va a traer problemas con Sôjirô...''_, pensó mirando al cielo.

\- Está bien – acabó accediendo derrotado – ese truco no te funcionará para siempre.

La niña le dedicó una sonrisa de felicidad, tiró de Naruto para llegar hasta Sasuke, agarrar una de sus manos y emprender su camino de vuelta a la casa Uchiha.

\- A Bee no le va a hacer gracia estar bajo el mismo techo que tú - le dijo Naruto a Sasuke.

\- ¿El pulpo está aquí también? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡No le llames pulpo! - gritaron Naruto y Kaoru a la misma vez.

Sasuke los ignoró y pensó que esos dos estaban muy compenetrados, pero era normal si habían estado tanto tiempo juntos.

\- Yo no he accedido a que el pulpo se quede con nosotros, que se busque otro sitio para quedarse o que se vaya a su casa.

\- Bastardo – gruñó Naruto.

\- Antipático – dijo la niña al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡No os pongáis de acuerdo para insultarme! - se quejaba el moreno con una vena en la cabeza.

Y entre discusiones, unidos los tres por las manos de la pequeña, saltaban de tejado en tejado hacia la casa que se convertiría en su hogar durante una temporada.


	8. Capítulo 8: Reunión

Habían pasado tres días desde que Naruto se instaló en la casa de Sasuke y la convivencia no estaba resultando pacífica. La primera noche, ambos adultos estuvieron discutiendo sobre con quién dormiría la pelirroja, pues a Sasuke no le parecía correcto que una niña durmiese con un adulto que no era ningún familiar, aunque la verdadera razón es que se había acostumbrado a que Kaoru se colase en su dormitorio para dormir con él y le abrazase, a pesar de que al final acababa arrinconándole en un pequeño lado de la cama, pero jamás lo admitiría delante de Naruto.

Éste por su parte le había dicho que siempre dormían juntos y Sasuke puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse. Kaoru propuso que durmieran los tres juntos pero ninguno de los mayores accedió a ello y al final decidieron que se turnarían cada noche.

Tras esa noche, las cosas no fueron a mejor, Naruto y Sasuke discutían sobre cualquier nimiedad, pero a la pequeña no le preocupaba, esas peleas no eran en serio como cuando se reencontraron y sabía que era su forma de comunicarse, además cuando el otro no le estaba mirando, sonreían con complicidad.

En la aldea, ya se habían enterado de la vuelta del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. En cuanto habían localizado a Bee para ponerle al corriente de las últimas decisiones, incluso la de que se tenía que buscar un lugar donde hospedarse, fueron a ver a Kakashi. Pronto la noticia corrió como la pólvora y todos los amigos del rubio fueron a verle y, aunque todos se alegraron de su vuelta, también le regañaron por haber tardado tanto tiempo en volver.

Hoy habían acordado reunirse todos en casa de Shikamaru para pasar un rato juntos recordando viejos tiempos y divertirse.

\- ¡Kaoru! ¡Deja de engullir como un animal y come como las personas civilizadas! - le regañó Sasuke

\- ¡Deja de decirle cómo debe comer, teme! - la defendió Naruto.

\- ¡Ya sé de quién ha aprendido a no tener modales! - insinuó el moreno - ¡¿Se puede saber qué clase de educación le has dado a mi hija, dobe?!

\- ¡La mejor de todas, bastardo! ¡Mejor que sea así a que se parezca a un amargado como tú! - siguió con la discusión el rubio.

\- Uchiha, no te atrevas a darnos lecciones, al menos nosotros hemos estado ahí para ella, tú no – intervino Killer Bee creando un ambiente tenso.

Bee y Sasuke se lanzaban miradas de odio, no se llevaban nada bien desde que Sasuke intentó asesinarlo pero lo que más odiaba Bee de Sasuke, era el hecho de que Kaoru tuvo que criarse sin él por culpa de sus irresponsabilidades.

\- Oe, oe, estamos aquí para pasárnoslo bien y no para pelear – interrumpió Shikamaru.

\- Es cierto. ¡Comamos y bebamos hasta que no podamos más! - gritó entusiasmado Kiba alzando una jarra de cerveza y derramando parte del contenido sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! - le reprendió Temari.

La ninja le lanzó un trapo de forma violenta que se estampó contra su cara haciendo que se cayese hacia atrás y todos comenzaron a reírse. Kaoru se aproximó hasta donde se hallaban los adultos y se acercó a Bee.

\- ¡Tío Bee! Ven, enséñales cómo se rapea – dijo arrastrando a su tío donde se encontraban algunos de los hijos de los ninjas presentes en la fiesta.

Killer Bee empezó con sus rimas deslumbrando a gran parte de los pequeños mientras que Kaoru hacía poses y gestos de rapero. Los adultos miraban el espectáculo divertidos y Naruto observaba a la pequeña con gran ternura.

\- Se parece mucho a ti.

\- ¿Qué? - se sobresaltó Naruto al oír una voz muy cerca de él.

\- Se nota que la has estado cuidando desde hace bastante tiempo – dijo Gaara a su lado.

\- Sí, así es y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho – le comentó con una sonrisa en la boca.

Naruto analizó detenidamente a su amigo centrándose en su cabello.

\- Deberías cortarte el pelo, no me gusta nada cómo lo llevas, antes parecías más duro – le sugirió el rubio.

\- No eres la primera persona que me lo dice, Kaoru opina lo mismo que tú – le reveló el pelirrojo.

El rubio no pudo aguantarse la risa al saber que la pequeña también se había metido con su peinado.

\- Las grandes mentes piensan igual – le contestó aún riéndose - Espero que Bee no os esté dando mucho trabajo quedándose aquí con vosotros – cambió de tema cuando vio la cara de fastidio del Kazekage.

\- No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia, ha estado ayudando mucho en los temas del hogar – intervino Temari – pero me sorprendió que nos pidiese quedarse aquí, supongo que era porque estaba Gaara. Los jinchûrikis tenéis una conexión especial entre vosotros.

Naruto y el Kazekage se miraron por unos segundos y sonrieron con complicidad.

\- Sí, nos entendemos entre nosotros y compartimos muchos sentimientos – argumentó Naruto.

La fiesta continuó entre risas, gritos, canciones y mucha diversión hasta pasada la medianoche. Muchos de los invitados comenzaron a marcharse con sus parejas e hijos, muchos de los cuales se había quedado dormidos en los brazos de sus padres. También era el caso de la pelirroja, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en una de las piernas de Gaara y descansaba tranquilamente.

Naruto se levantó comenzando a recoger todos los desperdicios y platos sucios para llevarlos a la cocina siendo imitado por Sasuke. En ella se encontraban Killer Bee y Temari que estaban limpiando y guardando las sobras.

\- No hacía falta que os molestarais, chicos. Sois los invitados – dijo apenada la rubia.

\- No nos supone ningún esfuerzo, queremos ayudar – le replicó Naruto.

\- De acuerdo, ahí puedes tirar la basura y allí está el fregadero – señaló los diferentes lugares – Bee, acompáñame a seguir recogiendo.

Éste le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Sasuke y fue arrastrado por Temari hacia el exterior. Naruto comenzó a fregar en silencio mientras el moreno se dedicaba a tirar los desperdicios al cubo de la basura.

\- Extrañaba este tipo de reuniones, echaba de menos estar con todos juntos pasando un rato divertido – comentó el rubio con nostalgia.

\- Humf... - fue toda la respuesta que recibió por parte de Sasuke.

Naruto notó que algo raro le pasaba a su amigo, así que decidió preguntárselo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Sasuke no le contestó, terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y se giró para mirar pensativo cómo el rubio seguía con sus quehaceres.

\- ¿En qué piensas, teme? - preguntó Naruto.

\- En que te he echado mucho de menos y... - hizo una pausa aproximándose al rubio.

Éste se tensó al sentir al moreno tan cerca de él, dejó de fregar e intentó alejarse de él pero Sasuke le detuvo agarrándole de la muñeca.

\- …en que estás mucho más atractivo – dijo rozando la mejilla del rubio con su mano libre y delineando sus labios con su pulgar.

Naruto se quedó paralizado momentáneamente pero frunció el ceño y apartó de un puñetazo a Sasuke tirándolo al suelo.

\- Deberías mirarme bien y darte cuenta de que no tengo curvas así que no me confundas con una de tus tantas amantes porque no me parezco en nada a ellas.

Dicho esto, salió muy cabreado de la cocina y se encaminó hacia el salón con los demás dejando a Sasuke en el suelo limpiándose el rastro de sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

\- Mierda... - maldijo golpeando uno de los muebles con el puño.

Naruto llegó al salón intentando ocultar lo alterado que se encontraba pero Bee se acercó rápidamente al darse cuenta de su estado. Se alejaron un poco para tener algo de intimidad y que nadie escuchase su conversación.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? - le interrogó preocupado.

\- Nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes – contestó forzando una sonrisa.

\- A mí no me la intentes colar, Naruto, te conozco demasiado. ¿Te ha dicho algo ese imbécil?

El rubio se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

\- Voy a partirle la cara.

\- Déjalo, no tiene importancia – dijo deteniendo a su amigo por el brazo – además ya se la he partido yo – dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Bee se relajó y sonrió al ver que Naruto se había tranquilizado.

\- Sabes que nunca me ha caído bien y que nunca quise que Kao se enterase de que era su padre porque es un irresponsable que no se la merece – dijo con tono serio – si intenta arrebatárnosla, juro que lo mataré.

\- Tranquilo, eso no pasará, por muy inconsciente que sea a veces, sabes que nosotros somos su familia y no tratará de alejarnos de ella.

Ambos centraron su mirada en la pequeña que seguía dormida apoyada en Gaara.

\- Parece que le cae bien – comentó Bee.

\- Sí, eso parece – dijo sonriendo – siempre ha tenido un cariño especial a los bijûs y a los jinchûrikis. Shukaku es uno con los que mejor se lleva, después de Kurama y Gyûki.

Kaoru abrió de repente sus ojos asustada y se levantó rápidamente llamando la atención de los presentes. Se había quedado mirando hacia la puerta que daba a la entrada y temblando ligeramente. Naruto se iba a acercar para averiguar qué le ocurría pero la voz enfadada de la pequeña se lo impidió.

\- ¡¿Le habéis dicho dónde estamos?! - gritó alterada.

\- Kao, ¿de qué estás hablando? - preguntó Naruto con un tono suave intentando tranquilizarla.

Sasuke fue al salón atraído por el grito de su hija. La niña se había girado para encarar a sus familiares.

\- ¡No deberíais haberle avisado! - acusó a Naruto y a Bee con rabia.

Ambos se miraron confusos, no entendían qué es lo que le ocurría a la pelirroja. De repente, Shikamaru entró por la puerta acompañado por un hombre de pelo oscuro, ojos claros y de más o menos de la misma edad que los presentes.

\- Oe, Naruto, te buscan – dijo el ninja señalando al desconocido – Kakashi me ha mandado a por él, había estado preguntando por ti en toda la aldea.

\- ¿Sôjirô? - preguntó el rubio sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hombre se aproximó hasta quedar cerca de la pelirroja que le miraba con odio.

\- Leí la nota que me dejaste avisándome de que venías a Konoha a por Kao y decidí venir a ayudaros – dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

\- No me llames Kao, tú no puedes llamarme así – le contestó apartando bruscamente la mano que tocaba su cabello.

\- ¡Kao! - la regañó Naruto.

\- No pasa nada, Naruto – dijo Sôjirô.

Toda la escena era observada por Sasuke que no sabía quién era ese hombre ni de qué conocía a Naruto pero no le daba una buena sensación. No le gustaba el tono ni la confianza con el que hablaba al rubio ni cómo trataba a su hija. Al menos, la pelirroja parecía sentir lo mismo que él, se notaba que odiaba a ese tipo.

\- No hacía falta que vinieses, te dije que volveríamos pronto - argumentó Naruto.

\- Pero es que tenía ganas de estar con mi novio – dijo Sôjirô acercándose hasta Naruto y agarrándole de la cintura.


	9. Capítulo 9: Sentimientos

Todos se habían quedado impresionados por la noticia, no esperaban que Naruto tuviese pareja, siempre habían sabido que sentía algo más que amistad por el último descendiente de los Uchiha, por lo que habían dado por sentado que aún era así, pero supusieron que era normal que el rubio pasase página si Sasuke se había dedicado a acostarse con cualquier mujer desde que volvió a la villa después de su viaje tras la guerra, sin darle una oportunidad.

Por su parte, Sasuke se había quedado petrificado, no podía apartar la mirada de ese sujeto que agarraba fuertemente a Naruto por la cintura.

_''¿El dobe con novio? No puede ser... ¿y están viviendo juntos?''_, pensó el moreno mientras sentía una pequeña punzada de dolor.

No fue consciente de cuándo su cuerpo se movió con vida propia pero, al segundo siguiente, tenía al rubio entre sus brazos alejándolo del invitado indeseado, al mismo tiempo que éste era golpeado en la parte trasera de su rodilla por la pelirroja, la cual tenía el shraingan activado.

Sasuke podía intuir cuál había sido el motivo por el que la pequeña se había cabreado tanto en el pasado haciendo que su sharingan despertase. Naruto se revolvió entre sus brazos hasta lograr soltarse y acercarse a Sôjirô para revisar si estaba bien.

\- ¡Kaoru! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?! - la regañó Naruto.

\- ¡No me gusta! - gritó señalando al moreno de ojos azules - ¡No quiero que esté cerca de ti! ¡No te conviene!

\- ¡Ya hemos hablado de eso! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! - le ordenó.

\- ¡No quiero! ¡No pienso pedirle perdón! - se negó la pequeña.

\- ¡Deja de actuar como una niña mimada y caprichosa, no te he educado para que te comportes así!

\- ¡Naruto! - intervino Sasuke al ver cómo las palabras del rubio habían herido a su hija.

\- ¡Te odio! - gritó la pelirroja.

Y antes de que nadie pudiese detenerla, salió corriendo de la casa desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Naruto se había quedado paralizado, la pequeña jamás le había dicho tales palabras, las cuales le habían provocado un profundo dolor en su corazón. Los presentes observaron la pelea sin saber si debían intervenir o no y ninguno se atrevía a decir nada en esos momentos.

\- Iré a buscarla – informó Sasuke.

\- No, iré yo – se interpuso Bee en su camino.

\- De eso nada, soy su padre e iré yo – le desafió el moreno – además no creo que ella quiera hablar con vosotros en estos momentos, cree que es vuestra culpa de que ése esté aquí – señaló al hombre que estaba al lado de Naruto.

Killer Bee no pudo rebatirle sus argumentos así que se apartó de su camino y Sasuke salió en busca de la niña. Bee se aproximó a Naruto, que seguía inmóvil, para comprobar cómo se encontraba.

\- Me ha dicho que me odia – susurró muy dolido.

\- Sólo está enfadada, no lo decía en serio – le intentó reconfortar Bee.

\- Se ha cabreado en otras ocasiones por este tema y nunca me había dicho algo así – comentó el rubio.

Bee miró preocupado a Naruto y suspiró por lo que iba a decir.

\- En las anteriores ocasiones tú no le habías contestado de esa forma tampoco.

Naruto se sintió un poco culpable porque su amigo tenía razón, nunca había regañado a la pelirroja de esa forma o la había llamado mimada y caprichosa.

\- Pero se estaba comportando de esa manera – se intentó defender.

\- Lo sé, pero se te olvida que sigue siendo una niña, solamente tiene siete años – Bee hizo una breve pausa – os habéis dicho cosas por el calor de la pelea y estoy convencido de que cuando se calme, reflexionará sobre sus últimas palabras y se arrepentirá, tal y como tú te estás arrepintiendo ahora. Todo volverá a la normalidad pronto.

\- Eso espero... - dijo sin estar totalmente convencido.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que fue interrumpido por otra voz.

\- Siento mucho haber ocasionado tantas molestias, quizás sea mejor que me vaya – se disculpó Sôjirô.

\- Pero si acabas de llegar, ¿cómo te vas a marchar ahora? - el rubio intentó razonar con él.

\- Nunca le he caído bien, no quiero que os peleéis por mi culpa.

\- No lo haremos, encontraremos una solución – dijo Naruto intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke había seguido a Kaoru hasta el puente donde se reunía el equipo siete. La pelirroja se hallaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza apoyada en ellas. El ninja notaba cómo su cuerpo temblaba debido al llanto, estaba seguro que miles de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas aunque no pudiese ver su rostro.

Se sentó a su lado dudando si debía abrazarla o no. Al final pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para reconfortarla pero fue sorprendido cuando la niña se echó sobre su pecho para llorar desconsoladamente. Poco a poco, Kaoru fue tranquilizándose hasta que sólo sollozaba ligeramente.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - preguntó Sasuke.

El moreno sólo obtuvo un hipido como respuesta, así que esperó pacientemente a que la pelirroja se calmara completamente. Al cabo de unos minutos, la niña había dejado de sollozar y alzó su mirada llena de vergüenza hacia su padre.

\- Lo siento – susurró.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por haberte mojado la camiseta.

\- No te preocupes, ya se secará – respondió Sasuke dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas.

La pelirroja se separó del moreno y se sentó a su lado, apoyando su espalda en la barandilla del puente.

\- ¿Por qué querías juntarme con el dobe si ya tenía novio? - le cuestionó.

\- Porque sé que debéis estar juntos, además no es su novio – le contestó molesta – es lo que le gusta proclamar pero no es así.

\- Entonces, ¿no vivís juntos?

\- No, eso le gustaría – le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Sasuke.

\- Ha estado rondando a Naru desde hace más de un año, intentando conquistarle pero nunca le ha hecho caso... hasta hace poco – murmuró molesta.

Sasuke fue encajando todas las piezas con la información que le estaba proporcionando la niña.

\- Por eso has venido ahora a Konoha a por mí – dijo un poco dolido.

\- No... bueno, sí... - la niña se llevó las manos a la cabeza desordenándose el pelo por la frustración – Es una de las razones pero no la única, en serio que quería conocerte – le miró a los ojos para demostrarle que decía la verdad.

\- ¿Y por qué no habías venido antes? - dudó el moreno.

\- Porque no sabía que tú eras mi padre. Naru siempre me había hablado de ti como su rival de la infancia, su compañero y su mejor amigo, pero no averigüé la verdad hasta hace más o menos un año – le relató.

\- Aún así has tenido mucho tiempo para buscarme – le recriminó.

\- Pero... ¡no era fácil! - estalló la pequeña - ¡Era mucho para asimilar! ¡Además Naru no quería que te buscase así que tenía que encontrar un momento adecuado y tampoco sabía cómo llegar a Konoha! ¡Tío Bee también me vigilaba y encima el estúpido de Sôjirô estaba consiguiendo que Naru te olvidase! - Kaoru se tapó la boca rápidamente con sus manos al darse cuenta de lo que se le había escapado.

Sasuke se quedó impresionado por esa declaración, no pensaba que Naruto pudiese sentir algo por él después del puñetazo que le había dado no hace mucho en la cocina de la casa de Shikamaru.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?

\- Yo... esto... - balbuceaba Kaoru.

\- ¿Qué es eso de que Naruto se estaba olvidando de mí? ¿Cuándo empezó a recordarme? - preguntó confuso.

La pelirroja al ver que no había forma de evadir el tema, suspiró y decidió aclararle sus dudas.

\- Naru siempre te ha amado – explicó mirando al cielo- nunca me lo ha dicho pero yo lo notaba en su mirada y en la forma en la que hablaba de ti pero... también veía tristeza y dolor.

Kaoru conectó su mirada con la de su padre al decir las últimas palabras. El moreno sintió cierto desasosiego al intuir que la razón de ese dolor había sido la forma en la que se habían despedido años atrás.

\- Naru nunca ha tenido ninguna relación seria, siempre se ha centrado en cuidarme aunque creo que tenía amigas especiales como las que tú tienes, a Bee se le escapaban algunos comentarios cuando pensaba que no le escuchaba, pero... ese hombre ha conseguido meterse en nuestras vidas – soltó con rabia.

\- ¿Cómo conoció al dobe? - preguntó el mayor.

\- En un pueblo cercano a nuestra casa donde vamos a hacer las compras, tropezó con Naru e intentó invitarle a comer por las molestias pero Naru lo rechazó. Desde entonces, cada vez que íbamos al pueblo, se acercaba a nosotros y, poco a poco, se hizo su amigo, pero desde hace poco tiempo parece que los dos... - no pudo continuar – parecen más cercanos aunque sólo he visto roces de manos, dudo que se hayan besado – concluyó su explicación.

\- ¿Por qué no te gusta si parece que hace feliz al usuratonkachi? - cuestionó con una ligera punzada de celos.

\- Porque hay algo raro en él, tengo una extraña sensación... no sé explicarlo.

La niña sentía impotencia por no poder describir el sentimiento que experimentaba cuando Sôjirô estaba cerca de ella o de Naruto.

\- Además no me gusta cómo me mira a veces.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - se exaltó el moreno - ¿Te mira con... deseo? - preguntó cabreado.

\- Mmm... no, no es eso, es como... si fuese un objeto o un trofeo – reflexionó – quizás es porque piensa que si me usa, conseguirá a Naru.

Al moreno no le gustó lo que escuchó. Cuando había visto a ese hombre, tampoco le había dado una buena impresión pero ahora confirmaba su corazonada, intuía que ocultaba algo pero no sabía qué era.

\- A mí tampoco me ha dado buenas vibraciones, creo que sus intenciones no son buenas – comentó de forma seria.

La niña le observó por unos momentos divertida con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No te niego que hay algo raro en ese idiota pero creo que lo que sentiste fueron celos – se burló.

\- ¿Celos? ¡Ja! ¿Por qué iba a sentir celos?

\- Porque amas a Naruto – contestó emocionada.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no amo al dobe – negó rotundamente el moreno.

Kaoru se levantó y se puso delante de Sasuke para encararle.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo amas, teme! También lo puedo ver en tu mirada, además – hizo una breve pausa para cruzarse de brazos - por algo no has formado una familia y tienes amigas especiales, porque en el fondo sabes que le amas y no puedes estar con otra persona – razonó la pelirroja.

\- Si no lo he hecho es porque me gusta mi libertad y disfrutar de la vida – intentaba excusarse.

\- Puedes mentirte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras pero no me puedes mentir a mí – le dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su padre – siempre he oído que era tu sueño renacer tu clan, por lo que es muy sospechoso que no lo hayas hecho aún.

\- Sí que he cumplido mi sueño, tú eres la prueba de ello.

\- Pero si ni siquiera lo sabías hasta hace unos días – le replicó incrédula – por eso debéis estar juntos, os amáis y sé que os haríais felices, así que lucha por él y no dejes que te lo quiten – terminó de hablar con convicción.

Sasuke se sentía descubierto, una niña había podido ver a través de su máscara de indiferencia y libertinaje, se sintió derrotado y sólo pudo reírse por la situación.

\- A pesar de la educación que te ha dado el dobe, se nota que eres mi hija, eres más perspicaz de lo que pareces.

La pequeña puso una mueca de disgusto, no sabía si sentirse halagada u ofendida por las palabras de su padre.

\- Eres un teme – le sacó la lengua – entonces, ¿vas a luchar por Naru? - preguntó ilusionada.

\- Qué remedio – contestó con indiferencia – si no lo hago, no me vas a dejar en paz.

\- Así es, también se me ha pegado la testarudez de Naru.

Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad y se marcharon a casa a descansar, mañana debían empezar sus planes para separar a Naruto de Sôjirô.


	10. Capítulo 10: Acercamiento

Padre e hija llegaron a casa encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de Naruto en el salón. Naruto y Kaoru se miraron por unos segundos para después desviar sus miradas creándose un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por la voz de Sasuke.

\- Os dejaré a solas para que habléis – y salió de allí.

La niña mantenía la cabeza agachada evitando mirar al rubio mientras éste también eludía todo contacto visual.

\- Lo siento - susurró Kaoru – no te odio, jamás podría hacerlo – dijo alzando su mirada hasta los ojos de Naruto.

El ninja se acercó a la pelirroja y la atrajo entre sus brazos fuertemente. Ella correspondió al abrazo y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del mayor. Estuvieron así durante minutos hasta que Naruto se separó levemente sin romper el abrazo.

\- Yo también siento la forma en la que te hablé, no debería haberte gritado ni haberte dicho esas cosas. Sé cómo te sientes acerca de Sô y debería haber sido más comprensivo.

\- Aunque no me caiga bien, no debí haberle golpeado, estuvo fuera de lugar – reconoció la pequeña.

El rubio sonrió por la disculpa implícita de la niña, sabía que era tan cabezota como él y Sasuke y no daría su brazo a torcer, eso sería lo más cercano a una disculpa sobre su comportamiento hacia Sôjirô que obtendría de ella, así que lo aceptó y volvió a envolverla entre sus brazos.

Pasaron varios días después de esa noche en los que Kaoru y Sasuke habían comenzado su plan para separar a Naruto de su pretendiente. Al principio no había sido fácil, Sôjirô siempre andaba pegado al rubio por lo que la niña decidió que necesitaban ayuda a pesar de que el moreno se negaba y aseguraba que él podía solo, hasta que cambió de opinión de repente.

Flashback

_Sasuke se hallaba dando vueltas por el salón aguantando sus ganas de salir a la entrada de su casa donde Naruto se estaba despidiendo de su amigo._

_Fuera del domicilio, Naruto y Sôjirô estaban uno frente al otro conversando de forma amena y apacible._

_ \- Siento mucho que tengas que quedarte en un hostal pero ésta es la casa de Sasuke y no le gusta tener invitados – se disculpó el portador del Kyûbi._

_ \- Pero a ti sí te deja – comentó su acompañante con un deje de tristeza y celos._

_ \- Tiene que aguantarme quiera o no, si Kao está aquí, yo también. No pienso separarme de ella – confirmó con una sonrisa._

_ \- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Será mejor que me marche ya, mañana nos vemos._

_El moreno de ojos azules acercó su rostro al del rubio con la intención de besarle pero Naruto volteó ligeramente su cara consiguiendo que los labios del otro hombre chocaran con su mejilla._

_ \- Buenas noches, Sôjirô – esbozó un sonrisa para relajar el ambiente._

_ \- Que descanses, Naruto – se despidió decepcionado marchándose de allí._

_Esa despedida fue observada por unos ojos negros que parecían arder en llamas. Sasuke había sucumbido a la tentación y se había asomado por una ventana para espiarles. Desde su posición, parecía que Naruto y Sôjirô sí se habían besado en la boca despertando los celos del Uchiha, que internamente juraba que mataría al otro hombre por osar probar los apetitosos labios de su dobe._

Fin del Flashback

Tras ese momento, Sasuke decidió que haría cualquier cosa para alejar a ese idiota de su usuratonkachi, incluso si significaba pisotear su orgullo aceptando la ayuda de sus compañeros. Con su colaboración habían llevado a cabo diversos planes como que Kakashi se llevase a Sôjirô lejos de Naruto con la excusa de que le iba a enseñar la villa mientras Sasuke y Kaoru pasaban el día junto con el rubio. Otra de las tácticas era que sus amigos evitaran que Sôjirô lograse sentarse al lado de Naruto cuando salían todos juntos a comer, quedando siempre Sasuke sentado junto al rubio.

\- Hasta ahora hemos evitado que ése pase demasiado tiempo cerca de Naru, pero aún necesitamos que pases más tiempo a solas con él para poder hablar y conectar – reflexionaba la pelirroja – es un fastidio que tío Bee se negara a ayudarnos... aunque al menos no nos impide llevar a cabo nuestras tácticas.

\- Sabiendo que me odia, eso es mucho viniendo de él – comentó Sasuke.

Ambos se encontraban en el salón de su casa confabulando nuevas artimañas mientras Naruto se tomaba un relajante baño.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Siempre hablaba mal de ti y criticaba tu forma de ser – le informaba la pequeña – aunque no eres como tío Bee te describía... O sólo muestras algunas de tus facetas a ciertas personas o has cambiado.

\- Puede que un poco de ambas – comentó tras varios segundos de silencio.

La pelirroja apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, cerrando sus ojos cansada.

\- ¿Alguna idea de cómo pasar más tiempo a solas con Naru? - preguntó.

\- Tengo una y creo que le hará ilusión al dobe.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Pelear – fue la simple respuesta del moreno.

\- ¿Pelear? Así sólo conseguirás que se enfade y se aleje de ti – desaprobó su idea frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Sasuke.

\- El usuratonkachi siempre ha deseado enfrentarse en serio a mí, así que entrenaremos juntos y obtendrá lo que siempre ha querido – dijo con su sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Espero que tengas razón, teme - fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke había convencido a Naruto para que entrenasen juntos mientras Kaoru distraía e impedía que Sôjirô estuviese cerca del rubio con la ayuda de sus aliados y amigos.

\- Voy a vencerte, bastardo – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en la boca y una mirada desafiante.

\- Eso quisieras, gatito asustadizo – le provocó el moreno.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate, analizando detenidamente los movimientos de su contrincante. Al segundo siguiente, los dos habían desaparecido, chocando sus puños en el aire.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? - le incitaba el Uchiha.

\- Esto es sólo el calentamiento, teme.

Acto seguido, el rubio activó el chakra de Kurama, creó varios clones lanzándole cada uno un rasen shuriken a Sasuke. Éste activó su sharingan y el rinnegan protegiéndose con el susanoo.

\- Por fin esto se pone interesante – se emocionó el moreno.

Durante horas, ambos pelearon entre sí usando todas los jutsus que sabían. Con cada golpe que se daban, más felices y llenos se sentían, fortaleciendo ese lazo que los unía y que nadie jamás lograría romper. Cuando por fin ambos cayeron agotados al suelo, decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa para tomarse una buena ducha y descansar, emprendiendo su camino hacia su hogar.

Continuaron su rutina de entrenamiento cada día, donde se esforzaban al máximo para vencer al otro pero sin dejar su complicidad y sus bromas de lado. En una de esas tardes, ambos acabaron exhaustos tirados en el suelo uno junto al otro.

\- Como he ganado, me tienes que invitar a ramen – canturreaba feliz el rubio.

\- He ganado yo, usuratonkachi, por lo que tú deberías invitarme a comer – le rebatió el moreno.

\- De eso nada, te he dado una paliza, así que quiero mi premio.

\- La paliza te la he dado yo a ti, mírate, si ni siquiera puedes moverte – le picó Sasuke.

\- ¡Claro que puedo moverme! - gritó ofendido.

Naruto intentó levantarse, tropezando al instante y cayendo sobre Sasuke. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por la cercanía de sus rostros y el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos, sonrojándose inmediatamente. Naruto intentó apartarse pero sus fuerzas le traicionaron y no pudo conseguirlo. El moreno aprovechó ese momento para estrechar el cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos y pegarlo aún más a él.

\- Suéltame, teme – dijo muy nervioso.

\- No me apetece, estoy muy a gusto así – susurró erizando la piel de Naruto.

El rubio se removió inquieto entre los brazos de Sasuke, se sentía incómodo en esa situación ya que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante el suave roce de los dedos de Sasuke sobre su rostro. Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, escuchando cómo su corazón latía tan rápido como el suyo propio. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición ni tampoco le importaba, quería estar así todo el tiempo posible, pero su deseo no fue concedido cuando Sasuke alzó su rostro con sus manos para juntar sus labios en un dulce beso.

Naruto se dejó llevar y continuaron besándose sin forzar ni profundizar, sólo sus labios tocándose suavemente, disfrutando del lento roce entre ellos. Poco a poco se fueron separando abriendo los ojos y perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Ninguno habló, Sasuke por miedo a decir algo que pudiera estropear el avance que había conseguido y Naruto porque no sabía qué decir o cómo sentirse, tenía demasiadas emociones en su interior en ese instante.

\- Será mejor que volvamos, ya es de noche y seguro que Kao ya está en casa durmiendo – Naruto fue el primero en romper el silencio.

\- Sí – fue la escueta respuesta de Sasuke.

Ambos se levantaron, comenzando a caminar uno al lado del otro de vuelta a casa. Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke no soportaba el silencio y necesitaba oír la voz de su dobe, sacando un tema cualquiera para empezar una conversación.

\- Por un momento pensé que utilizarías tu estúpido oiroke no jutsu, aunque no te hubiese servido de nada, sabes que nunca me ha afectado – se burló.

Naruto no dijo nada por unos segundos desorientando al moreno, pues éste creía que su amigo le gritaría molesto que su técnica no era estúpida y que hubiese podido hacerle caer por fin.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó curioso.

\- No, nada... sólo que ya no uso ese jutsu. – le respondió de forma seria.

\- Eso es extraño, es una de tus técnicas favoritas, ¿por qué ya no la utilizas? – le cuestionó confuso.

\- He madurado – fue su respuesta tras unos segundos de mutismo.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en completo silencio. Al llegar a casa, Naruto fue directamente a ducharse y cuando terminó, se fue a dormir con Kaoru, dejando aún más confuso y preocupado a Sasuke. Éste, después de ducharse también, decidió salir a cenar fuera porque no le apetecía cocinar para él sólo.

Al salir de su casa, se encontró con Sôjirô que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

\- Lárgate, no eres bienvenido – le soltó Sasuke.

\- Sé lo que habéis estado haciendo, os habéis aliado para mantenerme lejos de Naruto mientras tú te aprovechabas para acercarte a él.

\- Sí, ¿y qué? - le retó el moreno.

\- Que quizás ya no te interesará tanto hacerlo cuando sepas que Naruto siempre ha sabido la identidad de la madre de la niña – comentó con una sonrisa malévola.

\- No me cuentas nada nuevo, el dobe ya me lo dijo – le respondió con indiferencia mientras reanudaba su camino.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que yo también sé quién es la madre de la niña y que Naruto te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo?

Sasuke se paró, se dio media vuelta y se aproximó al otro hombre.

\- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? - preguntó irritado.

Sôjirô amplió su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que había logrado llamar la atención del ninja y le había provocado.

\- Digo que Naruto es la madre de Kaoru – dijo dejando paralizado a Sasuke.


	11. Capítulo 11: Verdad

Tras su asombro inicial, Sasuke sonrió de forma sarcástica a Sôjirô.

\- Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, por si no sabes de biología y anatomía humana, los hombres no pueden quedarse embarazados.

\- Yo no he dicho que se quedase embarazado siendo hombre, lo hizo transformado en mujer.

El ninja abrió los ojos incrédulo borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

\- Eso es imposible, hay otros ninjas que saben usar ese jutsu y ninguno se ha quedado embarazado – se acercó al otro hombre y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa con sus puños – mientes.

\- No miento, escuché cómo Naruto se lo explicaba a la cría hace un año.

Flashback

_Kaoru se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Se había adentrado al bosque cercano a su casa porque no quería que Naruto ni su tío Bee la vieran llorar, no quería preocuparles. Unos pasos cerca de ella la pusieron en alerta pero se tranquilizó al reconocer la voz que le hablaba._

_ \- ¿Por qué lloras, Kao? - le preguntó Naruto._

_ \- Papá, ¿doy asco? - le cuestionó muy triste._

_ \- ¿Cómo? Por supuesto que no, eres la niña más hermosa del mundo – la reconfortaba mientras cogía su rostro entre sus manos y limpiaba sus lágrimas._

_ \- Entonces, ¿por qué no tengo una mamá como los demás niños del pueblo?_

_A Naruto le pilló por sorpresa esa pregunta, se quedó mudo de la impresión._

_ \- ¿Mamá no me quería y por eso me abandonó? - Preguntó llorando aún más intensamente – Cuando nací, ¿no le gusté? ¿O era una carga para ella? ¿Por qué mamá nos dejó solos, papi?_

_La niña no podía dejar de llorar, tenía los ojos rojos e inundados en lágrimas, su nariz moqueaba ligeramente e hipaba de vez en cuando. A Naruto se le rompía el corazón al verla tan destrozada, sintió ganas de echarse a llorar también pero se controló y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar fuertemente a su hija para reconfortarla. No se atrevía a decirle la verdad, tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar, de que le odiase y le abandonase pero tampoco soportaba verla de esa forma por algo que no era cierto. _

_Se debatió internamente durante un largo tiempo hasta que al final se armó de valor y decidió que le contaría la verdad a su hija._

_ \- Tu mamá nunca te abandonó... - le dijo suavemente._

_ \- Entonces, ¿dónde está? ¿Murió? - le interrumpió la pequeña._

_Naruto se quedó mirándola por unos segundos dudando en si responderle que sí, porque se evitaría muchos problemas, pero no quería mentirle más, además si lo hiciese y un día Kaoru averiguase la verdad, le odiaría aún más por haberla engañado y era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto._

_ \- No, no murió – le dijo en un hilo de voz._

_ \- No lo entiendo – miró a su padre confundida._

_Al rubio le estaba costando encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarse._

_ \- Tú sabes que yo soy tu papá – dijo viendo cómo la niña asentía – pues yo... em... yo también soy tu mamá._

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Kaoru seguía mirando a Naruto desconcertada._

_ \- Sé que has tenido que ser mi mamá y mi papá al mismo tiempo..._

_ \- No es eso a lo que me refiero – le interrumpió – lo que intento decirte es... que yo te di a luz._

_ \- Pero... no eres una mujer – seguía sin comprender nada._

_ \- No, no lo soy pero conozco una técnica con la que me puedo transformar en una._

_ \- Nunca te he visto usarla._

_ \- Después de que nacieras, temía volver a utilizarla – le confesó apesadumbrado._

_ \- ¿Por qué?_

_ \- No fue una etapa fácil... - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa forzada – aunque mereció la pena porque naciste tú._

_Naruto acarició el rostro de la pelirroja con una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad. Kaoru había visto el temor en su mirada cuando le había preguntado por qué ya no usaba ese jutsu, así que decidió no indagar más en el tema, no quería que su padre se disgustara._

_ \- Entonces, ¿cualquier hombre que se transforme en mujer se puede quedar embarazado? - preguntó la pelirroja._

_ \- No, sólo me pasó a mí. Tiene algo que ver con el chakra de Kurama._

_El rubio observaba la cara de confusión de su hija, podía ver cómo intentaba darle sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar, cómo intentaba asimilarlo todo pero sabía que no sería nada sencillo y, por supuesto, dudaba que pudiera hacerlo en un solo día. Estaba convencido que le llevaría algún tiempo procesar todo y seguramente le seguiría preguntando sus dudas durante una temporada._

_ \- Entonces, ¿Kurama es mi otro papá?_

_Naruto se había quedado perplejo por la conclusión a la que había llegado su hija pero supuso que desde su perspectiva podría tener cierta lógica, sólo era una niña que aún tenía mucho por aprender._

_ \- No, esto no va así..._

_ \- Pues entonces no lo entiendo – dijo afligida agachando su mirada triste hacia el suelo._

_ \- Sabes que para hacer un bebé se necesitan un hombre y una mujer, ¿verdad?_

_La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza pero aún seguía confusa._

_ \- Pues otro hombre y yo, transformado en mujer, te hicimos a ti – intentaba explicarle sin entrar en detalles explícitos no recomendados para menores._

_ \- ¿Quién es ese otro hombre? ¿Quién es mi otro papá? - preguntó ilusionada._

_El ninja sintió que se le encogía el corazón al pensar en él, recuerdos dolorosos vinieron a su mente provocándole una gran tristeza. Apretó los puños y cerró fuertemente sus ojos evitando llorar delante de su hija, no quería que se entristeciera otra vez y sufriera. _

_ \- ¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo de la infancia?_

_ \- ¿El que fue uno de los héroes de la guerra? - cuestionó emocionada._

_ \- Sí – respondió un poco más animado al ver a la pequeña ilusionada – Sasuke Uchiha es también tu padre._

_Los ojos de la niña irradiaban felicidad y su sonrisa era tan amplia que apenas le cabía en el rostro pero fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Naruto no sabía a qué se debía ese cambio de actitud y se preocupó._

_ \- Puede que mi mamá no me abandonase pero mi otro papá sí lo hizo – dijo abatida._

_ \- Kao, mírame – le pidió cariñosamente._

_Ella obedeció y con ojos tristes miró a su padre._

_ \- Sasuke no te abandonó._

_ \- Y, ¿por qué no está aquí con nosotros? ¿Por qué no le conozco? - cuestionó decaída._

_Naruto se quedó en silencio pensando qué debía decirle, no podía contarle exactamente qué ocurrió, no creía que fuese buena idea, así que decidió decirle parte de la verdad, omitiendo los detalles._

_ \- Él no lo sabía – aseguró – discutimos y no terminamos muy bien..._

_ \- ¿Te rompió el corazón? - preguntó con delicadeza temiendo hacer daño a su padre._

_ \- Sí... – se le quebró la voz – no se lo dije... sé que me debes odiar pero... - no pudo contener más sus lágrimas._

_Unos pequeños brazos rodearon su cintura mientras que la niña apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo del rubio._

_ \- No te odio, jamás te odiaré, estoy algo confusa por todo y un poco dolida pero... - hizo una pausa – sé que es doloroso para ti, siempre que me hablabas de Sasuke podía ver una gran tristeza en tus ojos._

_Kaoru no quiso ahondar en el tema pues veía cuánto dolor le provocaba a su padre así que se quedó abrazándole y se reconfortaron mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que toda la conversación había sido escuchada por aquel individuo de pelo negro y ojos azules que había empezado a perseguir a Naruto._

Fin del Flashback

\- Tengo entendido que después de esa conversación, Naruto y Kaoru han hablado más del tema pero jamás le contó lo que ocurrió entre vosotros. Supongo bien al pensar que no fue nada bueno si Naruto no te dijo nada y se marchó de Konoha, ¿verdad? - explicó con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Además, siempre que su hija le pedía conocerte, le contestaba que no porque terminasteis mal y no quería que tú averiguaras la verdad.

Sasuke no reaccionaba, parecía que se había quedado sin respiración. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, estaba más pálido de lo normal y se encontraba ligeramente mareado. Se llevó la palma de su mano a su cara, tapándose los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante apoyando su mano libre en una de sus rodillas.

\- Mientes... - susurró – Es mentira... es mentira... - repetía una y otra vez.

Recuerdos del pasado acudieron a su atormentada cabeza, invadiéndolo con imágenes de él con Naruto al volver de la guerra mezcladas con otras de la discusión que tuvieron antes de que el rubio desapareciera. No podía terminar de creerse la historia que acababa de escuchar pero había detalles en su pasado que le forzaban a pensar que era posible, pero no quería reconocerlo.

\- ¡ES MENTIRA! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Se sentía destrozado, no comprendía cómo Naruto pudo hacerle eso, pero sobre todo se sentía traicionado y cabreado.

\- Si crees que miento, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle a Naruto? Seguro que él corroborará cada una de mis palabras – dijo con maldad Sôjirô.

Sasuke reaccionó ante sus palabras, entrando hecho una furia por la puerta de su casa mientras escuchaba lo último que dijo el otro hombre antes de marcharse.

\- No deberías haber intentado alejarme de Naruto – sonrió antes de largarse de allí.

Un grito había despertado al rubio y a la pequeña que dormían tranquilamente en el dormitorio de ésta. Tras eso, oyeron un fuerte portazo que les asustó haciendo que se levantasen rápidamente de la cama para comprobar qué había sido eso.

Salieron del dormitorio recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraron a Sasuke muy enfadado, desprendiendo un aura de ira y dolor y con su sharingan y rinnegan activados. La niña se asustó, nunca había visto a su padre de esa forma y se escondió tras Naruto inconscientemente.

El rubio se sentía inquieto, no sabía el motivo por el cuál el moreno se hallaba de esa forma pero le daba muy mala espina, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

\- ¿Sasuke? - murmuró.

\- ¿Es cierto? - interrogó con voz lúgubre.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confuso.

\- ¡¿Es cierto?! - volvió a preguntar.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando – contestó alzando la voz.

\- ¡¿Tú eres su madre?! - demandó señalando a la pelirroja que seguía escondida detrás del rubio.

A Naruto y a la niña se les heló la sangre.


	12. Capítulo 12: Pasado

Tanto el adulto como la niña se habían quedado petrificados, Sasuke se había enterado de la verdad y no sabían cómo, habían tenido cuidado de no levantar sospechas aunque fuera prácticamente imposible que alguien llegase a la conclusión de que Naruto era también la madre de Kaoru.

Naruto se sentía nervioso, su secreto había salido a la luz, ese secreto que había intentado mantener oculto durante ocho largos años, sobre todo a la persona que se hallaba de pie frente a él irradiando odio por cada poro de su piel.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, no servía de nada perder la calma. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había razón para negar la verdad si Sasuke ya la conocía.

\- Sí, lo soy – afirmó manteniendo la compostura.

El rubio fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener el ataque del moreno que se había lanzado a golpearle conducido por la rabia. Naruto lanzó a Sasuke que chocó contra la estantería volcando todos los libros. El álbum de fotos también cayó al suelo quedando abierto por la página en la que salían ellos dos riendo. El moreno observó la fotografía por unos segundos, apretó sus puños, se levantó y se aproximó a la pequeña.

\- ¡Si lo sabías, ¿por qué dijiste que tu madre te había abandonado?! - le recriminó a la pequeña que estaba en un rincón asustada.

\- Mentí – murmuró – no quería que Naru sufriera, sé que ese tema es doloroso para él, que no quería que te enteraras y le estabas agobiando con tantas preguntas. No lo pensé, sólo dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza – explicó en un hilo de voz.

La niña se sentía culpable por haberle mentido, pero en aquel momento le entró el pánico y soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió para ayudar a Naruto.

\- Lo siento, papá – se disculpó apenada.

\- No te atrevas a llamarme papá, yo no tengo ninguna hija – le dijo seriamente.

Kaoru sintió cómo su corazón se partía en pedazos, Sasuke acababa de destrozarlo por completo al rechazarla de esa manera. Su visión se nubló debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Ella realmente había querido conocer a su otro padre y que se reconciliara con Naruto para poder formar una familia como siempre había ansiado, pero su deseo no podría realizarse porque Sasuke acababa de repudiarla.

\- ¡No te atrevas a descargar tu rabia contra ella! ¡Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí! - defendió a su hija.

\- ¡Por supuesto que tú también tienes la culpa! ¡¿Por qué me ocultaste algo así?! - dijo centrándose en el rubio.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? - le contestó alzando la voz – Fuiste tú el que me utilizó y pisoteó mis sentimientos y mi orgullo.

Flashback

_El cuerpo pálido de un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color cabalgaba sobre el cuerpo moreno de un muchacho rubio de ojos azules._

_ \- Joder, Naruto... métemela más fuerte – gemía Sasuke._

_ \- Como... desees._

_El rubio cogió de la cintura del moreno y empezó a penetrarle de forma más profunda. En un rápido movimiento, tumbó a su acompañante en la cama, quedando bajo su cuerpo. Le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza mientras le embestía más rápido e intenso. El moreno alzó su cadera y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Naruto, consiguiendo llegar a ese punto que lo volvía completamente loco._

_ \- ¡Ahí... dale ahí...! - gritaba de placer._

_Naruto siguió embistiendo hundiéndose cada vez más entre esas paredes que le apretaban su miembro de forma tan caliente y placentera alcanzando ese punto tan sensible del interior de su amante._

_ \- Ah... Sasu...ke... estoy a punto... - intentaba decir entre gemidos._

_ \- Yo... también..._

_El moreno fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo, corriéndose en su vientre manchando también el de su compañero. Naruto hizo un gran esfuerzo para no correrse al sentir cómo el interior de Sasuke le apresaba aún más su hombría, dio un par de embestidas más lentas y profundas, terminando dentro del moreno, llenándolo por completo._

_Cayó rendido encima del pecho de Sasuke liberando sus manos y con la respiración agitada. Tras unos segundos, salió del moreno y se acomodó a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura._

_ \- Si me sigues dando así, no me voy a poder sentar en una semana, usuratonkachi – le comentó divertido._

_ \- No te quejabas tanto hace un momento, teme – se burló – además sería tu castigo por el dolor que me dejaste en el trasero durante días la semana pasada. Fuiste un bruto – le recriminó con un puchero en los labios._

_ \- Bien que lo disfrutaste, dobe – le contestó con su sonrisa de superioridad._

_Desde que Sasuke había vuelto tras su viaje, Naruto y él habían comenzado una relación secreta. Siempre que se encontraban a solas, comenzaba su particular batalla por dominarse mutuamente entre gemidos y gritos de placer, a veces era Naruto el que ganaba y hacía morder la almohada al moreno y, otras veces, era éste el que conseguía que el rubio se abriese de piernas para él._

_Sasuke acariciaba el pecho de su amante rozando con los dedos uno de sus pezones._

_ \- ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber lo que siente una mujer cuando se la meten? ¿Serán más sensibles que los hombres? - preguntó Sasuke._

_ \- No lo sé, no lo había pensado nunca – respondió distraído por las caricias del otro._

_ \- ¿Qué te parece si lo probamos? Tu estúpida técnica por fin va a ser útil – le incitó._

_ \- ¿Hablas en serio? - cuestionó incrédulo._

_ \- Sí, vamos, será divertido probar cosas nuevas – intentaba convencerle mientras lamía el cuello del rubio._

_ \- No lo... sé – intentaba pensar con claridad pero Sasuke no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil._

_ \- Venga, compláceme y la próxima vez haré lo que quieras – le susurró de forma sensual en el oído._

_ \- De acuerdo – el rubio se había dejado llevar por el placer._

_Juntó sus dedos formando un sello. Al segundo siguiente, Naruto se había transformado en una atractiva rubia con grandes pechos y unas curvas que volverían loco a cualquier hombre. El moreno se quedó observando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, excitándose al instante. No importaba si era hombre o mujer, él siempre se excitaría con su dobe. _

_El moreno se lanzó sobre el cuerpo femenino besando y acariciando cada rincón, proporcionando mucho placer a su amigo. Después de los preliminares, Sasuke se hundió en la rubia, penetrándola salvajemente para terminar corriéndose en ella, quedándose ambos dormidos al instante._

_Al cabo de unas horas, Naruto se despertó agotado. Somnoliento, buscó a Sasuke con su brazo por la cama pero éste no estaba. Supuso que le habría surgido algún contratiempo y por eso se había marchado sin despertarle. Se levantó de la cama para ir a ducharse cuando notó algo extraño. Todavía seguía con cuerpo de mujer. Intentó deshacer la técnica, pero no parecía funcionar, no podía volver a ser hombre._

_El rubio entró en pánico, no entendía por qué no podía anular el jutsu, nunca había tenido ningún problema. Asustado, pensó en ir a buscar a Tsunade para que le revisase y le ayudase a volver a la normalidad, pero una voz en su interior le hizo detenerse._

_ \- Hey, mocoso – le habló Kurama – la vieja no va a poder ayudarte._

_ \- ¿Por qué no? ¿Sabes el motivo por el que sigo como mujer? - le preguntó._

_ \- Sí, pero te va a costar creerme._

_ \- ¿De qué estás hablando? - le interrogó nervioso por lo que le pudiera decir._

_ \- De que estás embarazado._

_Naruto se quedó mudo por un instante, pero de repente se echó a reír descontroladamente._

_ \- Por un momento me has engañado, Kurama. Ha sido una buena broma – le dijo aún riéndose._

_ \- No es ninguna broma, mocoso – le informó de forma seria._

_La risa del ninja desapareció al momento al percatarse de que el otro no estaba tomándole el pelo._

_ \- Eso es imposible, soy un hombre – comentó incrédulo._

_ \- No lo eres en este instante, al controlar por completo mi chakra, consigues que tus técnicas sean más fuertes, por eso cuando usaste el oiroke no jutsu, te transformaste por completo en mujer, también tu interior – le explicó – también ha influido que mi chakra no sea normal, por lo que al dejar que el niñato Uchiha te follase y se corriese en ti, ha hecho que te quedases embarazado._

_Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo, no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, era imposible. ¿En su interior estaba creciendo un bebé?_

_ \- No podrás volver a ser hombre hasta que el bebé haya nacido – le terminó de aclarar._

_El rubio se había quedado impresionado, jamás se habría esperado que algo así pudiese pasar, deseaba seguir dormido y que al despertar, todo hubiese sido un terrible sueño, pero sabía que no era así._

_ \- ¡Sasuke! - exclamó – Tengo que hablar con él, tengo que contarle lo que está pasando, seguro que encuentra una solución... sí, juntos podemos superar esto, por su culpa estoy metido en este lío – pensaba en voz alta mientras se aseaba y se vestía para ir a buscarlo._

_Como no quería que nadie le viese así, ocultó sus curvas en una capa amplia y escondió su pelo largo con la capucha. Salió desesperado de su apartamento, dirigiéndose a la casa de Sasuke, pero a mitad de camino vio algo que hizo que se detuviera de golpe._

_A unos metros estaba el moreno besando apasionadamente a Karin, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había alguien parado observándoles, abrió los ojos para ver un flequillo rubio que ocultaba los ojos tristes de su amigo. Se sorprendió de encontrarlo allí pero lo ignoró y siguió besando a la chica. Naruto se mordió el labio para evitar que las lagrimas se derramasen, se dio la vuelta y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su apartamento._

_Al llegar, entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se apoyó en ésta, respirando con dificultad por la carrera y por el dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho. No aguantó más y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, dejándose caer al suelo. Lloró hasta que sus ojos eran incapaces de producir más lágrimas, gritó hasta que su garganta ardió del dolor y dejó salir todo su sufrimiento hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas mirando al vacío._

_Unos golpes en la puerta le sobresaltaron. Asustado de que le descubriesen, no hizo ningún movimiento. De repente, una voz al otro lado le habló._

_ \- Dobe, sé que estás ahí. Abre la puerta – demandó Sasuke._

_El silencio fue su respuesta._

_ \- Vamos, ábreme de una maldita vez – se impacientó al ver que el rubio no le hacía caso._

_ \- ¿Por qué me has engañado? - le preguntó desde el interior de su casa._

_ \- No lo he hecho, en ningún momento dije que fuésemos novios, sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo, dobe._

_Naruto no respondió, se tapó la boca para que el Uchiha no le escuchase sollozar._

_ \- Además, era algo que sabías que pasaría – hizo una pausa – sabes que mi deseo siempre ha sido renacer mi clan y un hombre no me puede ayudar a conseguirlo. Aunque gracias a ti, ahora sé cómo darle placer a una mujer._

_ \- ¿Por eso me pediste que usara el oiroke no jutsu? - preguntó afligido._

_ \- Claro, dobe, no tenía experiencia con las mujeres y no podía quedar en ridículo. Te agradezco la práctica, me has sido muy útil._

_ \- ¿Por qué?_

_ \- Está claro, ¿no crees? Estoy buscando a la mujer ideal para tener descendientes poderosos._

_ \- ¿Y yo no sería un buen candidato para ello?_

_ \- Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, los hombres no pueden quedarse embarazados – se burló._

_Naruto se acarició su vientre derramando gotas saladas sobre sus manos._

_ \- Pero, ¿y si pudiera?_

_ \- ¿Quién querría un hijo con un dobe? - se mofó – No quiero tener Uchihas tontos – dijo riéndose._

_Al sentirse rechazado, Naruto decidió no contarle nada de su problema al moreno, si él no quería a su bebé pues que así fuese, jamás se enteraría._

_ \- ¡Lárgate! - gritó - ¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte!_

_ \- Vamos, Naruto..._

_ \- ¡Que te largues de una puta vez! - le interrumpió._

_El moreno dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando solo a Naruto llorando desconsoladamente en el interior de su casa. El rubio se agarraba fuertemente el vientre, se sentía la peor de las basuras, el que consideraba el amor de su vida solamente le había usado como si fuese un objeto para satisfacer su curiosidad, le había arrancado el corazón y se lo había destrozado sin miramientos. Encima se había burlado de él, le había humillado por no considerarlo lo suficientemente bueno para ayudarle a renacer su clan, le había pisoteado su orgullo por considerarle débil y estúpido._

_Al anochecer, Naruto seguía en la entrada de su apartamento, tumbado en el suelo cansado de tanto llorar. Se sentía agobiado, no aguantaba estar ni un segundo más allí, necesitaba despejarse. Se levantó y salió por una de las ventanas de su casa por si acaso Sasuke hubiese vuelto y estuviese al otro lado de la puerta._

_Llegó a una parte de la villa que no solía ser muy visitada. Se quitó la capucha que le cubría la cabeza y se sentó a mirar las estrellas. No pudo evitar volver a llorar por todo lo ocurrido, se sentía destrozado y encima tenía un bebé creciendo en su interior y eso le daba un miedo atroz. Él no sabía nada de bebés ni de embarazos, ni siquiera era una mujer. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a seguir adelante?_

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que rapeaba alegremente. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Killer Bee caminando de forma despreocupada cuando las miradas de ambos chocaron. Éste estaba de visita en la villa para entregarle un mensaje de su hermano._

_ \- ¿Naruto? - dudó acercándose para cerciorarse de que era él - ¿Qué haces así?_

_El rubio se derrumbó, no aguantó más y se echó a los brazos de su amigo, desahogándose y explicándole todo lo que había ocurrido. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba el apoyo de un amigo y necesitaba que alguien estuviese a su lado y le ayudase._

_ \- Ese Uchiha de mierda... – dijo irritado – pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, estaré contigo._

_ \- No tienes por qué hacerlo, no quiero que te sientas obligado – no quería meter en un compromiso a su amigo._

_ \- No lo hago, quiero hacerlo, para eso estamos los colegas – le dijo sonriendo y extendiendo el brazo con el puño cerrado para que Naruto le imitase y chocasen sus puños._

_ \- Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos? No quiero que ni Sasuke ni nadie se entere de esto – preguntó nervioso._

_ \- No te preocupes, tengo un plan – le tranquilizó – iré ahora mismo a ver al Hokage para decirle que te vendrás conmigo a entrenar, que aún tienes que aprender más cosas para controlar el chakra del kyûbi por completo y, de paso, que me ayudarás a cuidar y vigilar a los otros bijûs – le aclaró – Vete a casa a preparar tu equipaje, nos iremos enseguida._

_Esa misma noche, ambos se fueron de Konoha bajo un pretexto falso para ocultar que Naruto estaba transformado en mujer y estaba esperando un bebé de Sasuke Uchiha._

_Al día siguiente, cuando Sasuke acudió a la oficina del Hokage para entregarle un informe, éste le encomendó una misión que inicialmente había sido asignada a Naruto. El moreno le preguntó que por qué el dobe no podía hacerla y Kakashi le informó de que el rubio se había marchado junto a Killer Bee la noche anterior._

Fin del flasback


	13. Capítulo 13: Desaparecida

Sasuke se había quedado impresionado. Recordaba perfectamente aquel instante en el que le dijo todas esas cosas a Naruto, pero en ningún momento pensó que cuando el rubio le preguntó si él no sería un buen candidato para tener sus hijos, éste lo había hecho porque una pequeña criatura estaba creciendo en su interior. Jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza, era inconcebible. Ahora se daba cuenta de que una simple respuesta había tenido tanto peso y tanta influencia en su vida.

_''Todo podría haber sido tan diferente si... ¡No! ¡Debió contármelo de todas formas!''_, pensaba dolido el moreno.

El Uchiha dio varios pasos hasta llegar a Naruto y le agarró de la camisa acercándolo a él de forma amenazadora. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que la punta de su nariz casi rozaba la del rubio pudiendo sentir la respiración del otro sobre su rostro.

\- Debiste decírmelo – le recriminó – era mi hija también.

\- Fue tu culpa, tú me dijiste que no querías tener un bebé conmigo si fuese posible, tú nos echaste de tu vida así que no te atrevas a echármelo en cara. Tú nos abandonaste - le afirmó de forma severa.

Sasuke empujó levemente al rubio soltándole en el proceso. Sabía que el otro tenía algo de razón, pero seguía pensando que debió explicarle la situación de todas formas, tenía derecho a saberlo.

_''Porque si lo hubieses hecho, yo...''_, pero interrumpió su propio pensamiento. No podía dejar de sentirse traicionado, su enfado no parecía disminuir, se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones y no conseguía razonar.

\- Lárgate, no quiero ver tu cara por aquí – le dijo dando media vuelta.

\- Tranquilo, lo haré, estoy acostumbrado a que me abandones, es lo único que sabes hacer – le recriminó – Vámonos, Kao, no pintamos nada en este sitio – se dirigió a su hija.

Naruto se giró a la esquina en la que estaba la niña pero al hacerlo, no la encontró. Extrañado, la buscó con la mirada por toda la sala y al no verla empezó a ponerse nervioso.

\- ¿Kao? - la llamó esperando oír su voz desde algún rincón donde hubiese podido esconderse.

El moreno, desconcertado, se giró hacia Naruto para ver qué pasaba.

\- Kao, ¿dónde estás? - empezó a impacientarse al no oír respuesta - ¡Contesta!

Recorrió la casa mirando por cada rincón, llamándola desesperado pero la niña no aparecía por ningún lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó Sasuke cuando el rubio volvió al salón.

\- ¿Acaso te importa? – le reprochó.

El moreno abrió la boca para contestar pero Naruto le interrumpió.

\- Se ha ido por tu maldita culpa – le dijo enfadado.

\- Saldré a buscarla – informó el moreno.

\- No, mejor vete con tus ligues que es lo que de verdad te importa, yo me ocuparé de mi hija - le recriminó.

Sasuke se quedó callado, no tenía ningún argumento para rebatirle pues había sido él mismo el que había repudiado a su hija por segunda vez. Naruto salió de la casa en busca de su hija, estaba muy preocupado. La niña debía estar devastada por las palabras de su padre y no quería que pasase ese mal trago ella sola, quería encontrarla rápidamente para envolverla entre sus brazos y reconfortarla.

El moreno, al ver salir a Naruto, tuvo el impulso de acompañarlo pero se contuvo. Sabía que éste tenía razón, la pequeña había huido por lo que le había dicho.

\- ¡Joder! - gritó cabreado consigo mismo.

Se había dejado dominar por la ira y el dolor sin pensar en el terrible daño que le podían causar sus palabras. Decidió que saldría a buscarla, como bien le había remarcado Naruto, era su culpa, por lo que era su deber arreglarlo.

Naruto llevaba un buen rato buscando a la pelirroja pero no había rastro de ella. Había creado varios clones y los había mandado a diferentes partes de la villa para encontrarla más rápido pero nada. No conseguía dar con ella, ni siquiera sentía su chakra. Empezaba a sentirse desesperado, eso no era normal. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se detuvo, necesitaba calmarse y pensar con claridad. Necesitaba pensar que estaba bien, que sólo estaba escondida donde nadie pudiese verla para desahogarse...

_''¡El bosque! Cuando se siente deprimida, se va al bosque cercano a casa... pero está demasiado lejos...''_, razonaba. _''Revisaré el bosque más cercano''_, pensó mientras se dirigía allí.

Sasuke estaba en el puente donde se reunía su equipo cuando eran niños pues era el lugar donde encontró a Kaoru la noche que se disgustó con la llegada de Sôjirô, pero allí no había nadie. Pensó dónde podría haber ido pero no se le ocurrió nada, apenas conocía a la pelirroja y eso, en parte, le molestaba. Se distrajo cuando sintió por un segundo, un chakra extraño que no reconocía dirigirse al bosque, lo que le inquietó. Había algo en ese chakra que no le estaba dando buenas vibraciones por lo que decidió seguirlo.

Naruto había llegado hasta el bosque y se concentró para localizar el chakra de su hija. Tras varios minutos, consiguió detectarlo pero era muy débil, lo que hizo que se preocupara aún más y saliese disparado hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

Cuando llegó al lugar, se sintió aliviado. Frente a él, estaba Sôjirô con la niña en su brazos, parecía que estaba desmayada. El rubio se acercó rápidamente al hombre para comprobar cómo estaba la pequeña.

\- Menos mal que la has encontrado – le agradeció mientras cogía a la niña - ¿Sabes qué le ha pasado? - preguntó alarmado.

\- Sí – le respondió con una inquietante sonrisa mientras agarraba el brazo de Naruto.

El rubio sintió cómo sus fuerzas desaparecían, sus piernas temblaban y era incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Al final, cayó al suelo con Kaoru encima de él mientras el otro hombre seguía con su mano agarrándole. Observó cómo un chakra oscuro salía de la palma y absorbía el suyo propio. Estaba desconcertado, no entendía por qué Sôjirô le estaba haciendo eso, él siempre se había portado bien con él y con su hija.

\- ¿Por qué... haces... esto? - logró decir.

\- Porque es la oportunidad perfecta para llevarme a la cría.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó alarmado con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Quién crees que le contó al Uchiha la verdad sobre ti? - se jactó con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Necesitaba quitármelo de en medio, estaba siendo un problema aunque esta noche me ha sido útil, gracias a vuestra pelea, la niña se ha escapado dándome la oportunidad perfecta para atraparla y tú has bajado la guardia como toda mamá gallina preocupada por su polluelo – se burló.

\- Creí que... tú me... - intentaba decir pero cada vez se sentía más débil.

\- ¿Creías que estaba interesado en ti? - preguntó – Tengo que confesarte que la primera vez que te vi me llamaste la atención y quise llevarte a la cama, por eso tropecé contigo y te invité a comer, pero me rechazaste – hizo una mueca fingiendo estar dolido. – La verdad es que eso hizo que me interesaras más, eras un desafío y eso me excitaba. Esa fue la razón de que empezase a ir detrás de ti, quería que fueras una de mis conquistas...

Sôjirô soltó a Naruto, le había absorbido suficiente chakra como para que no pudiese pelear pero sin llegar a matarlo. Le arrebató a la pelirroja agarrándola por la cintura y colocándola bajo su brazo quedando sus extremidades colgando inertes como si fuese una muñeca sin vida.

\- ...pero cuando escuché vuestra conversación y me enteré de que esta mocosa era una Uchiha, creí que me había tocado la lotería – se empezó a reír como un loco. – Esta cría valía una fortuna, podía venderla al mejor postor, ¿quién no estaría dispuesto a pagar por sus ojos? Y cuando se los sacasen, podían usar su cuerpo para otros fines. No es que a mí me atraigan las crías pero hay muchos pervertidos que disfrutarían con ella – aclaró. - Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: conseguía follarme ese trasero tan delicioso que tienes y me sacaba una pasta por la mocosa.

Sôjirô se carcajeaba ruidosamente regodeándose por su plan pero su risa se detuvo cuando sintió como un kunai se le clavaba en el codo provocando que soltase a Kaoru. El hombre se alejó unos pasos de ella mirando a su alrededor para intentar ver a su atacante mientras se sacaba el arma del brazo.

De repente, el cuerpo de Naruto desapareció en una bola de humo sorprendiéndole.

_''Mierda''_, pensó alarmado.

El hombre se asustó, sus planes se estaban desmoronando y su vida corría un grave peligro. Echó a correr intentado huir de allí para salvar su pellejo, pero era demasiado tarde. Frente a él, estaban Sasuke, que le atacó con un chidori, y Naruto que se lanzó hacia él con un rasengan en la mano.

\- Esto te pasa por cabrear a unos padres – le dijo Sasuke antes de alcanzarle con su ataque.

\- ¡No deberías haberte metido con mi hija! - le gritó Naruto a la misma vez.

Ambos ataques le alcanzaron hiriéndole de gravedad, lanzándolo al otro extremo y chocando contra varios árboles destrozándolos al instante.

Naruto fue el primero en acercarse a la pequeña para cogerla en brazos y comprobar cómo estaba, se sintió aliviado al ver que sólo estaba inconsciente debido a la falta de chakra. Sasuke se acercó hasta ellos pero la voz del rubio le impidió que diese un paso más.

\- Ve a revisar si está vivo. Si es así, llévaselo a Kakashi, infórmale de lo que tramaba y que lo encierre donde no lo pueda encontrar porque si vuelvo a ver su cara juro que lo mato – le dijo cabreado.

Sasuke obedeció y comprobó que Sôjirô apenas seguía con vida y le ató las manos como precaución. Mientras tanto, el rubio activó el chakra de Kurama para pasarle un poco a su hija y que despertase.

\- ¿Has dejado que absorbiese la energía de tu clon para ganar tiempo? - preguntó Sasuke.

\- Sí, al sentir que mi copia se debilitaba y darme cuenta de que era Sôjirô el culpable, no se lo he impedido para llegar aquí a tiempo y pillarlo por sorpresa pero, no esperaba encontrarte a ti también.

\- Salí a buscarla a pesar de tu negativa y sentí un chakra extraño en el bosque así que decidí investigarlo – le explicó.

\- ¿Por qué viniste a por ella? - cuestionó curioso.

\- Yo...

Pero antes de que pudiese contestar, la pelirroja se despertó.

\- Mmm... ¿dónde estoy? - preguntó desorientada.

\- Shh, tranquila, Kao, estoy aquí – la tranquilizó Naruto.

Kaoru se incorporó lentamente llevándose una mano a la cabeza pues se sentía un poco mareada. Cuando se sintió mejor, miró a su alrededor viendo los árboles destrozados y a lo lejos el cuerpo inerte de Sôjirô e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Te dije que no te convenía – le reprochó a Naruto.

\- Tenías razón, siento no haberte escuchado – le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sasuke.

La niña se sorprendió al oír esa voz, no esperaba que se encontrase allí después de lo que había pasado. Se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo pero Kaoru desvió su mirada haciendo que Sasuke se sintiese mal. La pelirroja cogió de la mano a Naruto y le miró con ojos suplicantes.

\- Papi, quiero volver a nuestra casa – le pidió.

\- Como quieras, Kao.

El moreno sintió como se le clavaban mil dagas al oír esas palabras.


	14. Capítulo 14: Despedida

A pesar de que Sasuke les había dicho que se largasen hacía tan sólo un rato antes, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra.

\- Lo siento, no debí haberme escapado de casa para venir a Konoha – hizo una pausa para mirar de reojo a Sasuke – tío Bee tenía razón – dijo decepcionada.

El moreno sabía a qué se refería y dejó que el remordimiento se apoderara de él por un instante.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes – la abrazó tiernamente – iremos a avisar a Bee, descansaremos esta noche y mañana nos iremos.

\- No podéis... - murmuró Sasuke.

\- Deberías llevárselo a Kakashi – interrumpió Naruto señalando a Sôjirô.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Naruto había cogido a Kaoru entre sus brazos y se había marchado de allí saltando de árbol en árbol. Sasuke se quedó allí quieto, sin reaccionar. Tras varios minutos, salió de su trance, cogió el cuerpo inerte de Sôjirô y se marchó en dirección a la torre del Hokage.

Pasadas varias horas en las que Sasuke le explicó a Kakashi los planes de Sôjirô pero sin desvelar el secreto de Naruto y, de pensar qué hacer con él y cuál sería su castigo, el moreno regresó a su casa. A pesar de todo, no le apetecía volver, ahora le parecería mucho más vacía y silenciosa.

Entró por la puerta sorprendiéndose de ver a la niña recogiendo y colocando todos los libros que se habían caído de la estantería cuando se chocó con ella en la pelea. Kaoru dio un respingo al oír a Sasuke entrar en casa, pero no se volteó en ningún momento y siguió con su tarea.

Justo cuando el moreno iba a preguntarle qué hacía allí, Naruto apareció por el pasillo con su mochila preparada con todas sus cosas. El rubio también se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke allí, no esperaba que llegase tan pronto.

\- Lo siento, pensé que tardarías más en volver pero no te preocupes, no te molestaremos más, ya hemos terminado de recoger nuestras cosas – le informó el rubio.

Naruto dio un par de pasos y se giró hacia la niña.

\- Kao, vamos, Bee nos está esperando.

La niña se encaminó hacia su padre y le agarró la mano, en ningún momento levantó su mirada del suelo. Sasuke se percató de que se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba la sudadera y los pantalones con los que llegó a Konoha.

\- ¿Os vais esta noche? Pensé que os irías mañana – dudó el moreno.

\- No es que tengamos que informarte de lo que vamos a hacer pero no, esta noche nos quedaremos en casa de Shikamaru y Temari y mañana volveremos a casa.

\- Vaya, eres un cobarde que no se atreve a cumplir su sueño.

\- ¿De qué hablas ahora? - preguntó Naruto con un tono cansado.

\- De ti y de tu sueño de ser Hokage, parece que has renunciado a serlo.

El moreno habló sin pensar antes, pero sintió un impulso por impedir que se marchasen de la aldea. Estaba enfadado con ellos y no quería tenerlos cerca pero tampoco quería que se marchasen de nuevo, tenía el presentimiento de que si lo hacían, no habría vuelta atrás.

\- No tengo ganas de discutir contigo, suficiente daño has hecho ya esta noche y demasiadas cosas han pasado hoy así que... - hizo una breve pausa – que te vaya bien.

Dicho esto, se encaminó a la salida con su hija pasando al lado del moreno sin mirarle.

\- Espera un momento – Sasuke los detuvo.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - preguntó Naruto frustrado.

\- ¿Y su ropa? - interrogó viendo que Kaoru no llevaba ninguna mochila con la ropa que le compró.

\- No es mía, se la compraste a tu hija y, como dijiste, ya no tienes ninguna – le contestó la pequeña.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la falta de emoción en su tono de voz, no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, ni enfado, ni dolor, ni reproche... nada, era como si estuviese vacía. Sintió como esa punzada de remordimiento volvía a atacarle sin miramientos.

\- Ya la has oído – le dijo girando su cabeza para observarle - Adiós, Sasuke – se despidió Naruto tras varios segundos de silencio.

Otra punzada de dolor atacó su corazón pero de nuevo no reaccionó y vio como Naruto y Kaoru se marchaban de su casa y esta vez sería para siempre.

Apenas estaba saliendo el sol, cuando unos golpes en la puerta de su casa lo despertaron. Sasuke miró el reloj, vio que era demasiado temprano y decidió ignorarlos. Pero quien estuviese fuera de su casa no se dio por aludido e insistió de nuevo dando golpes más fuertes.

Sasuke se levantó irritado de la cama y fue a ver quién le estaba molestando a esas horas. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un pelo rojo y unos ojos de color turquesa que lo miraban con irritación.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, mapache? - le preguntó molesto.

\- Impedirte que cometas un error, Uchiha – le contestó Gaara.

\- ¿Un error? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- De tu maldito orgullo.

El moreno levantó una ceja en señal de que no entendía a qué se refería.

\- Naruto nos lo contó todo cuando fue a buscar a Bee para informarle de que hoy se marcharían.

\- Es un bocazas – soltó enfadado.

\- No lo es, tuvimos que insistirle mucho para que nos contase por qué se quería ir tan rápido y al ver el estado de Kaoru pero al final lo hizo, dijo que si tú ya lo sabías todo, no había razón para seguir ocultándolo – le informó.

\- Ahora le da por divulgarlo por ahí.

\- Eres un estúpido que no se merece a ninguno de los dos – le echó en cara - ¿Alguna vez te has puesto en el lugar de Naruto? ¿Del miedo que tuvo que pasar al enterarse de lo que le pasaba? ¿De lo mal que se tuvo que sentir cuando los rechazaste a él y al bebé?

Sasuke permaneció en silencio desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

\- Creo que sí lo has hecho pero tu orgullo y tu arrogancia te impiden reconocer que fue tu maldita culpa la que causó que Naruto se marchase de la villa y no te contase nada, pero estás a tiempo de impedir que ocurra de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacer algo así? Es libre de hacer lo que quiera, no los necesito en mi vida - le contestó con prepotencia.

Un puño se estrelló contra su cara tirándolo al suelo. Gaara se había cabreado y le había golpeado.

\- Eres un maldito crío con una rabieta, si no dejas esa actitud, vas a perder tu oportunidad de ser feliz junto a la persona a la que amas y una hija a la que habías empezado a querer.

El moreno lo miró incrédulo, era la segunda persona que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el rubio.

\- Cuando estabais juntos, se notaba que ellos son tu mundo, son tu felicidad, así que deja tu maldito orgullo a un lado, asume tu culpa, discúlpate ante Naruto y ve a contarle cómo te sientes de verdad – le ordenó

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? - le cuestionó.

\- Porque es mi mejor amigo y quiero que sea feliz al igual que esa niña, por extraño que sea, su felicidad eres tú – se volteó para comenzar a andar – se marcharán en un par de horas por lo que será mejor que te adecentes y vayas a hablar con Naruto antes de que sea tarde.

Sasuke pudo ver cómo el Kazekage se fue tranquilamente de allí dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

\- No sabes lo que me cabrea que seas tú el que me sermonee, estúpido mapache – dijo aún sabiendo que Gaara no podía escucharle – ¡Joder! - gritó dejando que un par de lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos.

Pasadas un par de horas, Killer Bee, Naruto y Kaoru se hallaban en la entrada de Konoha despidiéndose de sus amigos.

\- Os echaremos de menos – dijo Temari sonriendo – ha sido muy divertido.

\- Ha sido muy problemático pero no me importaría repetirlo – se sinceró Shikamaru.

Todos se abrazaban y sonreían aunque algunos no pudieron evitar llorar de la emoción.

\- No es un adiós definitivo, vendremos a visitaros de vez en cuando – el rubio intentaba tranquilizarles.

La pelirroja había observado toda la despedida con una mirada vacía y un rostro serio cuando sintió que alguien se agachaba frente a ella para estar a su altura.

\- Toma, es para ti – le dijo Gaara con una ligera sonrisa entregándole una figura de Shukaku hecha de arena – me han dicho que te llevas bien con él.

Kaoru extendió sus manos sorprendida para tomar el regalo entre sus manos. Lo observó detenidamente y no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

\- Gracias – le agradeció con sinceridad.

La pequeña se acercó a él y le abrazó con sus pequeños brazos. Gaara se quedó sorprendido sin saber qué hacer pero al final acabó correspondiendo al abrazo. Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron y el Kazekage se levantó para despedirse de Naruto.

\- Espero que la próxima vez que te vea, te hayas cortado el pelo – comentó la niña haciendo que todo el mundo se echase a reír.

Todos terminaron de despedirse, Naruto y Kaoru junto a Killer Bee se giraron para marcharse de la aldea, cuando una voz los hizo detenerse.

\- ¡Esperad! - exclamó Sasuke que acababa de llegar.

Todos se quedaron impactados al ver al superviviente del clan Uchiha, especialmente los presentes que sabían la historia completa sobre lo que había ocurrido realmente.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Uchiha? - preguntó de mala gana Killer Bee aproximándose hacia él – Creo que ya dejaste clara tu opinión anoche.

\- Necesito hablar contigo, dobe – le pidió directamente a Naruto ignorando por completo a Bee.

\- Si serás...

\- Está bien, Bee, no pasa nada – le interrumpió el rubio – que sea rápido – le dijo a Sasuke accediendo a su petición.

Naruto y Sasuke se alejaron para buscar un lugar tranquilo donde poder hablar, seguidos muy de cerca por Killer Bee y Kaoru.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme? - le preguntó mientras se apoyaba en un árbol y se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Yo... - se esforzaba por sacar las palabras que estaban atoradas en su garganta – No te vayas... no os vayáis – pidió mirando a la niña que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué? Anoche dejaste bien claro que querías que nos largásemos – le reprochó.

\- Pero no me refería a que os fueseis de la villa, además estaba enfadado, me dejé llevar por mi orgullo herido – intentaba explicarse – no pensaba con claridad... lo siento, por favor, no os vayáis – le suplicó.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver la actitud tan diferente del moreno, estaba tragándose su orgullo para rogarle que se quedase, pero el rubio no iba a caer tan fácilmente, ya le habían engañado antes.

\- Dame una razón – le demandó – y más te vale que sea una muy buena para que considere cambiar de opinión.

\- Te amo – fue su rápida y simple respuesta.

\- Mientes - declaró atónito.

\- No lo hago, siempre te he amado – le afirmó mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

Sasuke había llegado hasta el rubio colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su amigo para evitar que escapase. Bee hizo un amago de acercarse pero una mirada por parte de Naruto le impidió dar un paso más. Con esa mirada le había dicho que estaba bien, que no se preocupase.

\- Me dejaste claro hace ocho años que sólo me habías usado para practicar y no quedar en ridículo.

\- Mentí – declaró abatido – no te utilicé – hizo una pausa para reunir fuerzas para decir lo que estaba a punto de admitir – siempre te he amado por eso quise que todas mis primeras veces fuesen contigo, con un hombre y... con una mujer.

El rubio estaba atónito, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- No intentes tomarme el pelo, me dijiste claramente que me habías usado para poder practicar y así no quedar en ridículo mientras encontrabas a la mujer perfecta para tener hijos poderosos – le recriminó Naruto.

\- Sé lo que dije pero casi todo era mentira, fui un idiota... lo siento.

\- ¿Cómo que casi todo era mentira? No entiendo nada – dijo confuso.

\- Como he dicho, siempre te he amado pero también he deseado renacer mi clan, me sentía confuso, no sabía qué hacer... Te amaba tanto pero al mismo tiempo quería descendencia y hubiese deseado haberla tenido contigo pero eras un hombre y no podías, por lo que debía encontrar a una mujer para ello... lo gracioso es que ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres – confesó con una sonrisa lastimera – Sabía que al final tendría que acostarme con alguna. Ya te habías llevado mis otras dos primeras veces, por lo que quise que también te llevases mi primera vez con una mujer – terminó de explicar.

Naruto parecía procesar toda la información sin terminar de convencerse del todo.

\- Si no te gustan las mujeres, ¿cómo conseguías excitarte? - le preguntó desconfiado.

\- Pensaba en ti – se sinceró – cerraba los ojos y rememoraba nuestros encuentros.

\- Si era tu deseo renacer al clan, ¿por qué no lo has hecho ya? - le interrogó.

\- Porque no podía, al principio era mi intención pero después me di cuenta de que era incapaz porque te amaba demasiado, así que empecé a usar protección para no dejar a ninguna embarazada.

\- Pero aún así te seguiste acostando con cualquiera que se pusiera delante.

\- No con cualquiera, es cierto que me he acostado con mujeres porque necesitaba desahogarme y porque mi maldito orgullo no me dejaba aceptar que te habías quedado grabado en mi corazón y menos después de cómo desapareciste, pero jamás me he acostado con otro hombre, sentía que si lo hacía te estaba traicionando.

\- No tiene ningún sentido lo que dices, si me amases no me habrías destrozado con tus palabras ni seguirías follándote a toda mujer que vieses – le reprochó enfadado.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que soy un imbécil que tenía sentimientos encontrados y que no pensó en el daño que te estaba haciendo al decirte todo aquello? ¿Que dejo que mi maldito orgullo me domine y por eso seguía tirándome a cualquier mujer porque no quería reconocer que te amaba más de lo que pensaba? Pues si quieres te lo digo porque es la puta verdad – declaró angustiado elevando la voz.

Sasuke estrechó fuertemente al rubio entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar escondiendo su cara en el cuello del otro.

\- Te amo tanto... si me hubieses dicho lo que te ocurrió en aquel momento, hubiese sido el hombre más feliz de la tierra pero no lo hiciste – dijo entre lágrimas.

\- Ya sabes por qué no lo hice, me hiciste sentir un objeto sin valor al que podías pisotear a tu antojo y terminaste de destrozarme cuando me rechazaste a mí y a mi bebé – soltó correspondiendo el abrazo y llorando también.

\- Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento mucho – se arrepentía – por favor, quédate a mi lado, te necesito, no puedo vivir sin ti... te amo con locura.

\- Yo también te amo – le confesó.

El moreno sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba de alegría y de esperanza al escucharle decir que le correspondía.

\- Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente – terminó de decir.

Naruto se separó de Sasuke y se alejó de él mirándolo con seriedad. Sasuke sintió cómo su mundo se desmoronaba con tales palabras, sus esperanzas desaparecían frente a él y su corazón dejó de latir del dolor que sentía. Se dio cuenta que en un segundo todo puede cambiar drásticamente.

\- También te he amado siempre, puede incluso que siempre lo haga pero me hiciste demasiado daño y no sabes por lo que tuve que pasar... - cerró los ojos al recordar los momentos difíciles - todo el miedo y la confusión que sentí cuando Kurama me dijo lo que me pasaba, la ilusión que también tenía al pensar en lo feliz que estarías cuando te lo contase – sonrió con felicidad pero se le borró la sonrisa al instante – lo mal que me hiciste sentir con tus palabras.

Naruto abrió los ojos para conectar su mirada azul con la negra de Sasuke que estaba consternado.

\- Todo ese dolor se juntó con el miedo de no saber qué hacer después, incluso con la ayuda de Bee, seguía sintiendo terror. Todos los síntomas del embarazo como las náuseas, el cansancio, la fatiga se juntaron con el miedo a no saber si iba a salir todo bien – miró de soslayo a su hija – Aunque estuviese atrapado en un cuerpo de mujer por un jutsu, seguía siendo un hombre... no sabía cómo iría, no sabía si mi cuerpo produciría todas las hormonas necesarias para que naciese sana, no sabía si llegaría un momento en que mi cuerpo rechazase a ese bebé que estaba creciendo en mi interior – el rubio se acarició suavemente el vientre recordando la sensación de tener una vida dentro de él.

Sasuke estaba perplejo por lo que escuchaba, jamás habría imaginado por todo lo que tuvo que pasar su amigo ni todo lo que había sufrido.

\- Aunque Kurama me aseguró que no volvería a ser hombre hasta que diese a luz, tampoco podía estar seguro... también era la primera vez que a Kurama le pasaba algo así, los anteriores jinchûrikis eran mujeres. A veces me despertaba en mitad de la noche atemorizado de que su chakra no fuese suficiente, terminase por agotarse y volviese a ser un hombre... eran nueves meses seguidos... pero entonces, ¿qué hubiese sucedido con mi bebé? ¿Desaparecería también o se quedaría atrapado en mi cuerpo original muriendo en mi interior e hiriéndome en el proceso?

El rubio comenzó a llorar de nuevo al rememorar todos esos sentimientos.

\- Tenía muchas dudas y muchísimo miedo pero sobre todo me sentía solo. Sé que Bee estuvo conmigo durante todo ese tiempo y le estaré eternamente agradecido pero te necesitaba a ti, Sasuke... te necesitaba a mi lado, apoyándome, diciéndome que no me preocupara tanto, que todo saldría bien, pero no estabas ahí – lloraba amargamente – me habías dejado en esa situación pero me habías abandonado cuando más te necesitaba.

Sasuke se quedó destrozado, podía sentir todo el daño que le había causado a la persona que amaba y todo por ser un idiota egoísta que no pudo sincerarse con el amor de su vida.

\- Y cuando llegó el parto... jamás había sentido tanto dolor, ni siquiera cuando perdí el brazo en nuestro combate. El miedo seguía reinando, todas las dudas que había tenido hasta el momento se juntaron de golpe, haciendo que entrara en pánico, pensando que miles de cosas podrían salir mal mientras daba a luz... sólo quería que todo terminase cuanto antes y que mi bebé naciese sano y salvo.

Naruto sonrió al recodar el momento en que pudo sostener entre sus brazos a su pequeña por primera vez mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- Cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, fue la mejor sensación del mundo, saber que ese pequeño ser vivo estaba aquí gracias a nosotros... por eso jamás le hablé mal de ti pero tampoco podía permitir que supiese que eras su padre, que me habías hecho tanto daño y que nos habías abandonado.

El rubio se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos mientras que Sasuke era incapaz de articular palabra debido a la impresión.

\- Me preguntaste por qué ya no usaba el oiroke no jutsu, pues ya sabes por qué. Fue tan grande el temor y el dolor que pasé que me traumatizó a tal punto de que me entraba el pánico de sólo pensar en que si lo usaba me podía volver a pasar – le explicó.

\- Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento... no tenía ni idea... - murmuró apesadumbrado.

\- Lo sé. Sé que ahora lo sientes pero no es suficiente – dijo apenado – jamás te odié, he estado resentido por mucho tiempo contigo pero jamás te odié, al contrario, siempre seguí amándote como un idiota.

Naruto suspiró, se llevó una mano a su cuello masajeándolo y agachó la cabeza pensativo.

\- Cuando Kao se escapó para conocerte, sentí terror por todo lo que conllevaba pero al llegar aquí y verla tan feliz junto a ti, pensé en que podríamos volver a ser los grandes amigos que éramos antaño y contarte la verdad, pero después de lo que le dijiste anoche, volviendo a repudiarla... lo siento, Sasuke, pero aunque te ame, no puedo... no es suficiente – dijo con una sonrisa triste – quizás no estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta para llegar donde se encontraban los otros dos y marcharse de Konoha para volver a su casa junto a su familia, dejando a Sasuke allí solo y destrozado.


	15. Capítulo 15: Oportunidad

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que se habían marchado de Konoha y habían regresado a su hogar. Todos habían intentado volver a la normalidad de sus vidas antes de la huida de la pelirroja, pero les había sido imposible. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en la villa y demasiados sentimientos habían sido despertados de su letargo provocando que sus mundos tal y como los conocían, desparecieran.

Naruto había estado triste por la forma en que volvieron a terminar Sasuke y él pero al mismo tiempo se sintió liberado, por fin había podido decirle todo lo que se había guardado en su interior durante tanto tiempo. Por fin había sido capaz de contarle la verdad sobre su hija, sobre el sufrimiento que le causó, sus temores pero sobre todo, había podido decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos... lo mucho que le amó y seguiría haciéndolo, aunque no pudiesen estar juntos.

Kaoru, por su parte, había estado decaída. Las palabras de Sasuke habían hecho mella en su corazón, pero también lo había hecho toda la charla que tuvieron sus padres antes de marcharse. Se sentía culpable, su existencia había provocado que ellos se peleasen y se dijesen cosas horribles. También se culpaba por todo el miedo y el dolor que había sentido Naruto durante su embarazo. Ahora entendía mucho mejor la oposición tan férrea de Naruto sobre que Sasuke supiese la verdad y no quisiera que lo conociese.

\- Lo siento, papá – se disculpó la niña.

Los tres se encontraban almorzando en su casa donde había estado reinando el silencio hasta que la voz infantil habló. Ambos adultos la miraron confusos, Naruto no comprendía por qué se disculpaba de repente.

\- ¿Por qué pides perdón, Kao? - le preguntó.

La niña no respondió enseguida, se quedó cabizbaja mirando sus manos sin moverse.

\- Siento todo el dolor y miedo que sufriste por mi culpa, si yo no hubiese existido, no habrías pasado por todo eso y podrías estar con Sasuke – le dijo realmente apenada.

Los adultos estaban anonadados mirándose boquiabiertos, no habían pensado que la pequeña pudiese llegar a sentirse de esa forma por la última conversación entre Naruto y Sasuke. El rubio se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para agacharse al lado de la pequeña mientras le cogía su rostro entre sus manos para poder mirarla a los ojos.

\- Escúchame bien, Kaoru Uzumaki, jamás vuelvas a decir algo semejante en tu vida. No pienses que si no hubieses nacido todo hubiese sido mejor porque te prometo que no es así – le aseguró fervientemente – No fue una etapa fácil pero jamás me he arrepentido de ello, tenerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y jamás lo lamentaré. Lo que pasó entre Sasuke y yo en el pasado sólo tuvo que ver con las decisiones que tomamos pero no porque tú aparecieras en nuestras vidas.

Naruto le sonrió viendo sus ojos aguados a punto de romper a llorar y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

\- Eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida, eres mi luz, mi alegría y mi felicidad y cualquiera que no sea capaz de ver lo maravillosa que eres, es que no merece la pena. Te quiero y siempre te querré, eres mi pequeña y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo nunca.

Kaoru abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su padre, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio y cerrando sus ojos liberando todas las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos. Naruto también la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella.

\- Te quiero, papi. Eres el mejor papá y la mejor mamá del mundo.

No pudieron evitar echarse a reír por el comentario de la pelirroja a pesar del llanto de ésta.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? - preguntó Bee fingiendo estar dolido - ¿A mí no me queréis?

Naruto y Kaoru se rieron con más ganas mientras le hacían un gesto a Bee para que se uniera a ellos en el abrazo. Éste obedeció encantado, atrapando a ambos entre sus brazos y levantándolos del suelo.

\- También te queremos, tío Bee – le dijo mucho más animada.

Unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron toda risa al instante. Bee dejó en el suelo a ambos y los tres se miraron extrañados porque no solían recibir visitas. Naruto fue a abrir cuando volvieron a tocar y al hacerlo se quedó petrificado delante de la puerta.

\- ¿Papi? ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó la pequeña.

Tras varios segundos, el rubio consiguió reaccionar y fue capaz de hablar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - interrogó a su visitante.

\- Después de tantas veces que me buscaste en el pasado, ahora era mi turno de perseguirte – dijo la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

Kaoru y Bee reconocieron al instante a la persona a la que pertenecía esa voz. Era Sasuke.

\- Tú otra vez – saltó el jinchûriki de Gyûki - ¿no has hecho ya suficiente daño? Vuelve a Konoha y déjanos en paz.

\- ¡Bee! - le regañó Naruto – Sasuke, no es buena idea que estés aquí – se dirigió al moreno – creo que dejamos todo aclarado antes de marcharnos.

\- No me pienso rendir, te demostraré que sí podemos estar juntos aunque me cueste mil años hacerlo... además no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Kaoru y pedirle perdón.

\- Ella no quiere hablar contigo, Sasuke.

\- Pero...

Sasuke no tuvo pudo decir nada más pues Naruto le había cerrado la puerta en sus narices.

\- ¡No pienso irme de aquí hasta que pueda hablar con ella! - gritó desde fuera de la casa.

Los otros tres se miraron desconcertados pero continuaron con su rutina ignorando los reclamos del moreno que se hallaba en el exterior.

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde la visita inesperada de Sasuke. Éste había cumplido su palabra de no marcharse de allí. Había montado una pequeña tienda de campaña cerca de la casa de Naruto y todos los días tocaba a la puerta pidiendo hablar con ellos, pero era ignorado por las personas que vivían dentro, por lo que gritaba desde fuera que sentía mucho todo y que no se iba a dar por vencido.

Desde su habitación, Kaoru observaba cómo Sasuke se preparaba algo de comer en una fogata que había encendido. El moreno se tapó mejor con la capa que llevaba pues empezaba a refrescar bastante ahí fuera.

La pelirroja no sabía cómo sentirse, había oído perfectamente que el mayor quería pedirle perdón pero, a pesar de que seguía muy dolida por sus palabras, no pudo evitar sentir cierta compasión al verle allí fuera, congelado, esforzándose por una oportunidad. Se levantó de su cama, cogió un abrigo y algo más de su armario y se escabulló sin que su padre o su tío lo notasen.

Sasuke estaba concentrado cocinando cuando sintió que alguien dejaba una manta a su lado, alzó su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de su hija que dirigía su vista hacia cualquier parte excepto a él.

\- Empieza a hacer frío – fue todo lo que dijo la niña.

\- Gracias – le agradeció mientras cogía la manta y se tapaba con ella.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada. Kaoru mantenía su vista en el suelo mirando de vez en cuando de reojo al adulto mientras mecía sus pies. Sasuke alternaba su mirada de la niña a la comida y viceversa. Se percató de que la pelirroja no llevaba sus habituales coletas, una cascada de cabello rojizo caía sobre su espalda y parte de sus hombros.

\- Tienes un pelo muy bonito – comentó intentando deshacer la incomodidad que había entre ellos.

\- Gracias – murmuró la chica.

De nuevo se sumieron en el silencio dedicándose algunas miradas de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Está casi listo – le preguntó el moreno.

\- No, gracias, he comido ramen hace poco.

Sasuke resopló ante la respuesta pensando que no entendía cómo Naruto y ella podían adorar tanto ese plato.

\- Será mejor que vuelva dentro, seguro que papi se dará cuenta de que no estoy en mi cuarto – dijo dándose media vuelta.

\- Espera – la retuvo Sasuke – por favor, no te vayas – le pidió – yo... siento lo que te dije – se disculpó realmente arrepentido.

\- Está bien – susurró.

\- No, no está bien, no debí pagar mi cabreo contigo, ni siquiera estaba realmente enfadado por que me mintieses. Entiendo que solamente estabas protegiendo al dobe.

La chica escuchaba atentamente al ninja pero no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

\- Sólo me dejé dominar por la ira... sé que no es excusa para las palabras tan crueles que te dije...

\- ¿Me odias? - le interrumpió

\- ¡No! - contestó con rapidez.

\- ¿Desearías que no hubiese nacido? - le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- Jamás he pensado algo así... me alegro mucho de haberte conocido – le dijo completamente sincero – estoy feliz de que irrumpieses en mi vida.

Sus ojos conectaron por primera vez desde la noche de la pelea con la mirada violeta de la pelirroja. Ésta no pudo evitar llorar llevándose sus manos a su cara intentando controlar sus lágrimas. Sasuke se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras la pequeña escondía su rostro en el pecho de éste.

\- ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día por haberte hecho tanto daño?

\- No lo sé – respondió entre sollozos.

Cuando la niña consiguió tranquilizarse, Sasuke volvió a su sitio y Kaoru se sentó a su lado. El moreno los tapó a ambos con la manta.

\- Haré lo que sea para que me perdones, te demostraré cada día lo mucho que lo siento y lo mucho que significa que estés en mi vida – le aseguró.

\- ¿Lo que sea? - preguntó pensativa.

\- Lo que sea – le respondió convencido.

\- Entonces... tendrás que gritar desde la torre de Kakashi que los genes Uzumaki son más fuertes que los Uchiha – le dijo seria.

\- ¿Qué? - no se había esperado que le pidiese algo así.

\- El primer día que nos vimos dijiste que con sólo mirarme se sabía que no era tu hija, que si fuese así los genes Uchiha hubiesen tomado el control y tendría el pelo negro – le explicó mientras cogía un mechón de su cabello y se lo enseñaba – pues ya ves que no ha sido así, por lo que los genes Uzumaki han vencido a los Uchiha.

\- Si hago eso, ¿me perdonarás? - preguntó esperanzado.

\- No, pero es un primer paso – le contestó esbozando una muy pequeña sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo – le dijo sonriendo también – pero antes habrá que convencer a tu otro padre de volver a Konoha.

La pelirroja se removió incómoda y Sasuke se percató de la duda que la carcomía.

\- Me gustaría que volvieseis conmigo a la aldea y que me dieseis una oportunidad para demostraros que quiero estar con vosotros, formar una familia pero... si vuestra felicidad está en este lugar, me quedaré aquí con vosotros para siempre – se sinceró.

\- Me gusta este lugar y estar cerca de Shukaku y los demás bijûs pero también me gusta Konoha y los amigos que hice allí – le comentó – pero es Naru quien tiene la última palabra... lo siento.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte – le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

\- Vas a conseguir que mi hija pille una pulmonía – oyeron una voz cerca de ellos.

Naruto se había dado cuenta de que la pelirroja no estaba en su dormitorio, por lo que decidió buscarla por la casa y pudo ver desde una de las ventanas que estaba fuera con Sasuke. Salió de la vivienda y se aproximó hasta ellos sin delatar su presencia escuchando gran parte de la conversación entre ambos.

Kaoru se sobresaltó y se levantó de su sitio alejándose de Sasuke.

\- Perdona, papá, yo...

\- No te preocupes, Kao – le interrumpió – no estoy enfadado – le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

El rubio acarició una de las mejillas de la pequeña notando que la tenía muy fría y suspiró.

\- Será mejor que volvamos dentro, estás helada – le dijo.

\- Pero...

\- Tú también puedes entrar – se dirigió al moreno – no me apetece tener la casa rodeada de animales salvajes cuando vengan a alimentarse con tu cadáver.

\- ¡Papi! - le regañó la pequeña.

\- Es una broma – le dijo levantando las manos en son de paz.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó el moreno refiriéndose a su invitación a entrar en su casa.

\- Sí, no pasa nada, yo me ocupo de Bee – le comentó adivinando los pensamientos del otro.

Las horas pasaron llegando la noche. Sasuke estaba acomodando los cojines del sofá donde dormiría esa noche siendo observado por la pelirroja y por Bee que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Naruto llegó en ese momento llevando consigo un par de mantas limpias.

\- Toma – le pasó las mantas a Sasuke – creo que esto será suficiente para que no pases frío.

El moreno le dio las gracias y continuó preparando su lugar de descanso. Naruto se quedó pensativo mirando a todos los presentes, necesitaba aclarar algo con Sasuke a solas.

\- Bee, ya es hora de que Kao vaya a dormir – le insinuó – Despídete de todos, dentro de un rato iré a hacerte compañía – le dijo a su hija.

\- De acuerdo – obedeció – Buenas noches, Sasuke – le deseó sin acercarse a él.

\- Buenas noches, que descanses – le respondió el moreno sonriendo levemente.

La pelirroja fue hasta donde se encontraba Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Buenas noches, papá.

Naruto también le deseó buenas noches y la niña se dirigió a su dormitorio seguida por Bee que había captado la indirecta del rubio. Sasuke ya se había acomodado en el sofá dispuesto a dormir cuando vio que Naruto se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

\- ¿De veras estarías dispuesto a hacer el ridículo gritando desde lo alto de la torre del Hokage que los genes Uzumaki son más fuertes que los genes Uchiha?

\- Si con eso consigo estar más cerca de que Kaoru me perdone, sí – le contestó sorprendiéndose de que el rubio hubiese estado escuchando su conversación.

Al oír su respuesta, Naruto se quedó en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Sasuke le observaba con interés.

\- De acuerdo – dijo después de un rato.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el otro sin entender.

\- Estoy dispuesto a volver a Konoha pero – se adelantó a Sasuke que estaba a punto de interrumpirle – será bajo mis términos.

\- ¿Cuáles son? - demandó.

\- Primero, que acepte volver no significa que te vaya a dar una oportunidad, ya te expliqué que no es posible...

\- Haré que cambies de opinión, me da igual lo que tarde, te demostraré que te amo, pienso pelear por ti – le interrumpió.

\- ...segundo – continuó con su lista de condiciones ignorándole – Kaoru vivirá conmigo en mi antiguo apartamento. Kakashi me dijo que nadie había vuelto a vivir allí, que tú te habías encargado de ello – le explicó al ver su cara de sorpresa.

El moreno desvió su mirada al verse descubierto, maldijo a Kakashi por ser un bocazas pero pensó que ya se vengaría cuando regresase.

\- Y tercero, si vuelves a hacerle daño a Kao, te juro que me la llevaré tan lejos de ti que jamás nos podrás encontrar y nunca volverás a saber de nosotros – hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de Sasuke - ¿Aceptas?

\- Acepto – contestó sin dudar ni un segundo – No es que me queje pero, ¿por qué has cambiado de opinión?

El rubio se reclinó en el sillón cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba cansado.

\- Como has podido notar, os he escuchado mientras hablabais... aunque esté herida, aún quiere estar contigo y conocerte. En estas semanas, he visto cómo se formaba un conflicto en su interior, cómo se debatía internamente por ello... – le explicó – si no se hubiese acercado a ti por iniciativa propia, ni hubiese considerado la opción de regresar a Konoha pero... lo ha hecho, a pesar de todo el daño que le causaste, quiere y necesita estar con su otro padre. Que quede claro que lo hago sólo por ella – le dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándole directamente – aunque también es porque tengo que convertirme en el próximo Hokage – comentó con una sonrisa – nunca renuncié a mi sueño, sólo lo pospuse temporalmente.

\- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de esta decisión – le afirmó con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

\- Eso espero...

A los pocos días, prepararon todas su pertenencias y regresaron a Konoha.

Habían pasado dos años desde su vuelta, Killer Bee aceptó a regañadientes la elección de su amigo volviendo así a su villa junto a su hermano, pero les prometió que regresaría para verlos con bastante frecuencia y que seguirían visitando a los bijûs juntos.

En todos esos meses, Sasuke y Naruto cumplieron las condiciones que este último había demandado, pero el moreno también había cumplido con su palabra de demostrarles a Naruto y a Kaoru que estaba arrepentido, que les quería y que jamás volvería a abandonarlos de nuevo.

Por supuesto, también tuvo que gritar ante todos los ciudadanos de Konoha lo que le prometió a su hija. El Hokage y todos sus amigos estuvieron burlándose de él durante semanas y, cuando Temari se lo contó a sus hermanos mediante un mensaje, Gaara se lamentó no haberse podido quedar más tiempo en la villa para disfrutar de ese momento.

Aunque a Sasuke no le agradaron todas las burlas que recibió, pensó que había merecido la pena y que lo volvería a repetir si con eso conseguía el perdón de las dos personas que más le importaban.

Durante esos dos años, el moreno se había dedicado a ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Naruto y Kaoru, a recuperar su amistad con el rubio y establecer una verdadera relación de padre e hija con la pelirroja. En ningún momento sobrepasó los limites cuando Naruto mantuvo una relación, que duró varios meses, con otro ninja de la villa. Respetó la decisión del rubio y nunca intentó interferir en su noviazgo con el otro hombre, tan sólo permaneció a su lado como amigo y padre de su hija, le dijo que si era feliz con otra persona, él también sería feliz.

Cuando la relación terminó por mutuo acuerdo, Naruto decidió comprobar si de verdad Sasuke estaba cambiando, pues el detalle que tuvo al respetar su vida amorosa, le hizo pensar que era posible, por lo que le puso a prueba sin que el moreno se enterase, cerciorándose de si era capaz de dejar a un lado su ego y orgullo, incluso de humillarse un poco, por él y su hija. Y lo hizo, Sasuke fue pasando las pruebas con éxito. A todo esto, había que añadir el hecho de que el moreno no volvió a su vida de mujeriego, no volvió a acostarse con nadie más en todo ese tiempo.

Hacía un par de semanas que Naruto había accedido a darle una segunda oportunidad a Sasuke tras la constancia y perseverancia de éste, aunque iban despacio y no habían vuelto a vivir juntos. El moreno se había esforzado mucho por curar las heridas del corazón del rubio con mucha dedicación y paciencia, sin llegar en ningún momento a presionarle, fortaleciendo su amistad pero sobre todo su amor.

En ese instante, los tres se hallaban en el salón de la casa de Sasuke pasando un rato juntos.

\- Ya te llega el cabello por debajo de la cintura – comentó Naruto que estaba cepillando el pelo de su hija – Quizás deberías cortártelo.

\- ¡No! - se negó en rotundo la niña con un puchero en los labios – siempre intentas que me lo corte.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que lo lleve largo? - preguntó Sasuke.

\- No es que no quiera, es sólo que desde que estuve tanto tiempo como mujer, empecé a odiar el pelo largo.

\- Por eso llevas siempre el pelo tan corto ahora – razonó el moreno - ¿Y por qué al final nunca se lo has cortado?

\- Porque es muy testaruda y no me deja – respondió Naruto.

\- Y porque dice que le recuerda al cabello de mi abuela Kushina – intervino la niña.

Naruto sonrió al pensar en sus padres, seguro que estarían muy orgullosos de su nieta.

\- Entonces, ¿ahora soy Uchiha o Uzumaki? - cuestionó la pequeña.

\- Uzumaki – respondió el rubio.

\- Uchiha – dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes y empezaron a discutir sobre el apellido de la niña mientras que ella sonreía divertida, le gustaba que sus padres se llevasen tan bien y volviesen a tener la misma relación de antes o puede que incluso mejor, porque ahora eran sinceros completamente el uno con el otro y se demostraban cuánto se amaban cada día.

\- ¿Y qué os parece si uso los dos? Kaoru Uzumaki Uchiha – comentó feliz.

\- ¿Por qué el apellido del dobe tiene que ir primero? - se quejó Sasuke.

\- Cuando te salga un bebé de entre las piernas, le podrás poner Uchiha antes que Uzumaki – le dijo el rubio.

Sasuke gruñó derrotado, no podía rebatir un argumento tan sólido.

\- Además, recuerda que los genes Uzumaki vencieron a los Uchiha – le picó su hija.

\- Os ponéis de acuerdo para molestarme – se volvió a quejar el moreno.

\- Es divertido – contestaron a la vez padre e hija echándose a reír por la coincidencia.

Naruto siguió cepillando el cabello de la pelirroja mientras Sasuke se dedicaba a observar la escena con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Por fin estaba con las personas que quería y haría lo que fuese para no perderlas jamás. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, dudó por un instante en si decirlo en voz alta pero al final decidió hacerlo.

\- Naruto – le llamó – me gustaría que...

\- ¿Sí? - le animó al ver las dudas en la mirada del otro.

\- Me gustaría que aumentáramos la familia. No tiene que ser ahora mismo – añadió cuando vio el pánico en los ojos azules.

\- Sasuke, sabes que no puedo... - murmuró.

\- Sé que lo pasaste mal la primera vez, pero ahora estoy aquí contigo, a tu lado para ayudarte y apoyarte, no pienso irme a ninguna parte – le dijo acercándose hasta él cogiéndole las manos – además está Tsunade para ayudar en todo el proceso.

\- No lo sé... – dijo apenado.

El moreno le levantó la barbilla y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

\- Como he dicho, no tiene por qué ser ahora. Te ayudaré a superar tu trauma, iremos despacio... empezando por tu pelo. Dejarás que crezca hasta que esté como lo solías llevar – le volvió a besar.

\- Paso a paso – le susurró sonriéndole de forma dulce para después devolverle el beso.

\- ¡Listo! - gritó entusiasmada la pequeña interrumpiendo el momento.

Ambos adultos la miraron desconcertados viendo cómo alzaba sus brazos sosteniendo algo entre sus manos.

\- ¿Qué está listo, Kao? - preguntó Naruto.

\- Mi regalo para Gaara. Se lo daré cuando llegue esta tarde para tu nombramiento de mañana como Hokage – respondió risueña.

\- ¿Y qué le vas a regalar? - preguntó curioso el rubio.

\- Un anillo – contestó feliz enseñándoles el anillo que había hecho con una flor y su tallo – Cuando sea mayor me casaré con él – dijo con convicción.

Sus padres se quedaron sorprendidos ante tales palabras. Naruto no pudo evitar echarse a reír por la ocurrencia de la pequeña.

\- ¿Sabes que normalmente suele ser al revés? Suelen ser los hombres los que regalen los anillos de compromiso y propongan matrimonio.

\- ¿Está mal que yo lo haga? - preguntó apenada.

\- Para nada – le sonrió – Que suela hacerse así, no significa que no puedas hacerlo a tu manera.

La pequeña le sonrió feliz pero dirigió su mirada a Sasuke que empezaba a emanar un aura oscura a su alrededor, los ojos le brillaban con malicia y una sonrisa sádica se le formaba en la cara. Se puso de pie, sacando su katana de a saber dónde y empezó a hablar con voz de ultratumba.

\- Como ese mapache se atreva a poner un solo dedo a mi pequeña, le cortaré en pedacitos.

\- Teme, cálmate – intentó tranquilizarle.

\- ¡Pero si le triplica la edad! ¡No permitiré que se acerque a ella y le arrebate su pureza! - gritaba exaltado.

\- Estás exagerando, sólo es un amor infantil, ya se le pasará.

Continuaron discutiendo mientras que la pequeña les observaba sin entender de qué hablaban para luego mirar su anillo y sonreír.

Y así pasaba otro día más en la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha, entre discusiones, peleas e insultos pero sobre todo entre risas, felicidad y amor... mucho amor.

**FIN**

Hasta aquí esta historia, espero que la hayáis disfrutado aunque me imagino que habrá diferentes opiniones respecto al final xD Gracias a todos los que habéis leído y a los que me habéis ido comentando ^^

Os recomiendo que leáis 'Desesperante Sumisión' de Fullbbuster, en la primera parte deja guiños hacia esta historia y en la segunda, que empieza a partir del capítulo 8, colaboro con ella.

Nos vemos en la próxima historia ^^


End file.
